Piercing Gray
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Jack Harkness is an insane mental patient who sees the world in no color but gray. Ianto Jones is the new intern who brings a kaleidoscope with his appearance. If your soul mate was shown to you as plain as day, how far would you go to make them yours? NightWhisper666
1. Chapter 1

**Night Whisper666**

* * *

When the annoying sound of clicking heels finally stopped, it was replaced by two voices the man now occupying room two oh seven found familiar. Well, he had never actually heard them before. Employees of health facilities always sounded the same, honey coated and filled with bittersweet lies. A male voice, clipped and intelligent began to intertwine with a soft female one. Most likely the doctor and nurse assigned over his case, the contained man thought with a slightly sadistic grin. Just more people who thought they could change who he was. Make him a peaceful citizen who always followed the rules. It was funny to think just how very wrong they were. The voice of the girl began to float loud and clear through the door as she read the diagnosis chart placed in a clear container mounted on the wall.

"Our new charge is a Mister Jack Harkness. He's coming to us from the Sunshine Lake Center in New York City, fancy. Moved into our care because of overly aggressive behavior towards the other occupants. It says here that one had to be moved into the intensive care unit due to a hot iron pressed onto his face and another will be in physical therapy for three months due to a torn ACL caused from being thrown across a room."

The male doctor let out a low whistle and the nurse grunted in agreement. These side remarks made the man inside swell his chest with pride. Jack, who was indeed the patient they spoke of, knew that he was a dangerous man who didn't play well with others. In fact, he was rather fond of his reputation as a bad ass among the string of hospitals he had been placed in. Moving from one facility to another over the past ten years had taught the handsome man not to become attached to anyone or anything. So to avoid the risk of having that happen, Jack just hated all the things, living or not, that he came into contact with.

"Twenty seven year old man, no family or friends to go back to even if he did get out. I was reading over the file, and it's pretty sad actually. His parents first brought him to a loony bin when he was only three and have requested to never be contacted with any information concerning their son. Doesn't matter if he's dying, in a coma or even cured. They don't want to have anything to do with their son." Jack snorted at the sympathy positively dripping from her voice, he was so tired of it. The doctor made a harsh coughing noise in his throat that showed he felt along the same lines that Jack did.

"All of our patients have some kind of sob story or another. Their husband died, their grand kids never call, or their family deserted them. The list goes on and on. Frankly, I don't have time to cry for each one of these misfits who've been treated badly by the world. All I can do is use my sane knowledge to try and help them. In order to do that, I need to be told his problems. So kindly read me the charts." The American listening from the inside decided that those might be the most sincere words he'd ever heard come from one of the nerd's mouths.

"He has been diagnosed with severe paranoid schizophrenia, bipolar disorder and many other smaller problems. This also says that he has complete color blindness?" The girl's sentence turned from confidant to confused when she reached the end. An irritated huff came from the doctor.

"Tosh, what does that mean? Is it just a delusion? Hallucinations? Or is the man really color blind? There was a long stretch of silence before the nurse, Tosh, answered.

"_He _believes he is literally blind to all color. He sees everything, from people ,to furniture, to plants, in different shades of gray." She finished with an exasperated sigh that was met by a more than amused chuckle from the doctor.

Jack shifted around on his stiff cotton sheets, angry for a minute that they laughed at what he had suffered from all his life. After a second though, he calmed down and let out a snicker of his own. Of course it would end up like this, why should she believe him? No one else ever did, and with good reason. They had to take into consideration that he was an occupant of a rehabilitation center, crazy in all ways of the word. They were perfectly normal people who had grown up seeing everything through eyes of the rainbow. It was all they had ever known to be right, just like the sameness Jack knew.

The American had always, from the moment he was born, seen the world in a dull, bland color he came to know as gray. The house he lived in, the parents he barely remembered, the friends he never had were all painted in that cement color. Oh they're were lighter and darker varieties, but it was still so monotonous. At first, he thought everyone was like him. But eventually he heard people talking about different colors, so he figured out he was the only person with eyes like his.

Jacks parent's jumped to a very speedy conclusion that he was utterly insane.. Not bothering to look for medical help or psychiatrists, they left him at a mental hospital with only the barest information for the physicians to go on for treatment. The never-ending companies of his childhood were the sociopaths and druggies inhabiting the rooms around him. Habits began to rub off and before Jack turned six, he was in the throws of insanity. Test results that before had come back with no concerns now over flowed with errors and indications. Positive readings for different mental deficiencies now showed and the boy started to be passed from one home to another. No one really wanted him. That much was clear even to a six-year-old. None of that mattered to Jack though. Who wanted the attention of a bunch of gray people?

Even though the faces and walls around kept changing, one thing remained constant. The world everything in it was always that same, life less color. World-renowned experts had fought for a chance to look at him and explain this strange phenomenon. Was it his eyes? No, they were the epitome of normal. Was it his brain? No, other than what was already wrong with his head, the boy showed no signs of anything that would cause the quirked vision. Time passed and the scientists moved on, dismissing it to be nothing but another side effect of his hysteria.

Jack was the only one who knew for certain it was real, and he still held onto a small spark of hope that someday he would find the person who believed him. One glorious moment in history, someone would finally show him what color truly was.

The door swung inwards on perfectly oiled hinges, leaking no sound. The two conversationalists stepped inside, one a tall man with glasses and a darker shade of gray on his hair. This had to be the doctor, no doubt about it. The girl next to him holding a glass clipboard was definitely younger, and Asian. Jack could tell by the slant of her eyes and the over all shape of her face. This discovery made his mouth twitch up into a scowl and his fist clench. Asian's made him upset because they were supposed to be a more yellow color than Americans or Brits. Instead they were just a sicker, paler looking gray. They appeared to have some sort of a physical disease like leprosy. Even watching this girl move made the patient sick.

The pair advanced cautiously, made wary by the predatory gaze shot at them from shockingly clear blue eyes. Jack noted their hesitancy with a smirk and turned his head to the one window he had in the place, not giving them the time of day. Unfortunately, the ignore and they'll go away tactic wasn't going to work on these to. There really wasn't a point trying, this was the job they were getting paid to do.

"Good morning Mr. Harkness! Welcome to the Red Willow Rehabilitation Center! I'm Toshiko Sato, your nurse during your stay here. I'll be the one coming around to bring you your medication, taking you on your walks and planning out your days! This is your doctor, M.D. Owen Harper. You'll see a lot of us over the next few months! Also, we're going to have a new intern coming in tomorrow who will begin to assist me on my rounds. I'm sure you'll love him, he's a doll!" Tosh spouted off way too cheerily, making it obvious she didn't know he'd heard the conversation outside.

The American decided not to act like the depressed, rebellious crazies he'd seen before that just didn't answer. That response would get you locked in a room for an hour with a fake counselor who just cared about getting off work so they could go and cheat on their spouse. Never at a loss for words, Jack gave an answer came from the very core of his enormous ego.

"I hope I get to see _a lot_ more of you two over the next month. Or at least, a lot more of you doctor. You look like you hold a lot in that tight suit. Sorry Tosh, I've never had a thing for Asians, they're too sickly looking." The patient turned his eyes from the nurse and gave Owen a long once over, making sure to let his gaze linger in certain spots. The doctor looked infuriated, a darker gray beginning to spread over his face as he spluttered.

"You have no right to speak to an authority figure like that Jack Harkness! I cannot believe you have the guts to say that on your first day. I could file a report and have you sent right to Torchwood where you belong!" Jack widened his eyes and started laughing when Tosh gasped and began ushering Owen from the room.

"There was no need to say that! You know we don't use references like that here in front of the occupants! He's probably just tired from the long flight and needs to cool off. I suggest you do the same!" With that, she shoved the man out into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind him. During this period of time, Jack had been trying to hold back giggles from the irony of it all. Torchwood was the supposed worst mental facility of all time. The place to go if you want to find lunatics who would just as soon rape you as eat you. It was the place he had been aiming for ever sine he'd heard about it. Just the challenge of rising to the top over all the other power hungry freaks and the furious sex would be worth all the effort. Just thinking about it brought a smile to the American's lips and gave rise to something else. With a soft growl, Jack realized he would need to be alone in order to get rid of this rapidly growing problem. He turned to Tosh to tell her she should leave, when the girl let loose a string of unwanted words.

"I am so sorry about Owen. He gets very sensitive about certain things, what you brought up is one of them. I know you must be missing all your friends back in the states, but could you try and be a little nicer to him? He means the best, we all do!' She beamed at him and crossed her arms over her chest like she'd done something great. Aggravated beyond measure, Jack swung his legs over the side of his bed and retorted.

"Tosh, I practically offered him sex. With me. Scratch that, I made my intention crystal clear! Now I don't know how much nicer I can get, but I'll see what I can do next time he comes in. You're right, there is one person I miss. My lover Frankie. Well, actually Frankie, Reid and Andrew. He had multiple personality disorder, a shame really. Andrew blowed like a god, and Frankie made the cutest sounds, but Reid was the best in bed. Speaking of bed, I'm going to get in my bed and be handsome for a while. So, if you don't mind too terribly, could you leave me in peace for a couple of hours? I have business to attend to, and if you don't go now then it'll be you attending to it." The American grinned at his nurse and turned his back, a sign of dismissal. When he didn't hear the door close, Jack walked over to his bedside table and picked up a small glass of water.

"Listen Jack, if you keep talking to the staff like that then Owen is right. You'll get sent to Torchwod. A sweet boy like you shouldn't be in there with all those ruffians, you should stay here where it's nice and safe. We'll help you, and with enough progress you could get out of this place! Travel the world and then settle down with a nice fa…"

Jack's patience snapped and he turned to hurl the glass against the wall. The cup shattered a foot from Tosh's face, spraying her with water and tiny bits of glass. They weren't jagged enough to hurt, but it was enough to scare her. The impact combined with the American screaming,

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The nurse scrambled into the corridor with one hand covering her face and Jack slammed the door behind her. "Thank god…" he breathed, climbing under his sheets and tugging his slacks down with relief. "This place is just like all the others." Jack mumbled while taking himself in his had and starting to massage the areas that would respond the most. "I'll never escape this hell."

4


	2. Chapter 2

Jack set the blue piece of paper given to him as a warning in the drawer of his bedside table and sat on his bed to wait for Tosh. Like they would actually do anything on his first offense. The slip had merely told him that his behavior towards Doctor Owen Harper would not be permitted again. He was sure the next paper would be the same, and the one after that. With a shake of his head, the American laughed and grinned. That's always how it went, until finally they sent him off to somewhere else. It was only a matter of time before he got shipped to Torchwood itself.

A soft knock came from the door and the Asian nurse entered, smiling brightly like she always did. The first warning had also given him restrictions on his mobility around the center. Like everyone else, he had a strict schedule and his whole day planned out for him. Unlike the rest, all his actions were to be accompanied by either his nurse or his doctor. Since Owen obviously wasn't going to have much to do with him, Tosh would be with him almost twenty four hours a day. Jack didn't mind, it gave him that many more opportunities to act up and get caught.

"Good morning Jack! How are you? I hope you got a good night's rest because we have a lot we're going to do today!" Tosh bubbled cheerily, undoing the bands that held his curtains shut. Light poured into the room, unwanted in the eyes of the patient who watched the dark gray melt away into a lighter shade.

"You mean a lot for me to be forced into and you to watch me suffer? Great, I can't wait to get started. At least I can scope out the other people, see if any are worth a little effort." He winked and elation filled his heart at the uncomfortable gulp in the nurse's throat. So pure, she didn't know what to do when he talked like this. 'Well, she'll have to get used to it.' Jack thought and stood to his feet.

"We certainly hope you'll make plenty of great friends ere at Red Willow!" The American cut her off with a scowl and a flick to the forehead.

"Cut the happiness shit. Let's go and get this over with, please." He added with a forced smile and practically shoved her out of the door, slamming it behind them. In the hallway, they encountered a tall doctor exiting one of the rooms with a smaller boy dressed in similar style to Jack. The patient turned to look at him with a suspicious grimace that quickly turned up into a shy smile. Jack would've laughed, here was a perfect opportunity to show Tosh how he operated. All the boy had to do was look at the American's easy smile and he was caught.

"Hello Doctor Michael! Remember me, Tosh from the west wing?" Once again, the sugar coated voice almost made Jack sick. He instead turned his attention to the doctor's charge, almost impaling him with a gaze. The tall man pushed up his glasses and nodded curtly. "You're the nurse over patient affairs correct? Would you mind taking mine to the dining hall for breakfast, he then has free time until eleven. I would do it but I have to be at a meeting in ten minuets to discus some overflow charts."

"Of course he can come with us, we were just headed there ourselves actually. Have a nice day Doctor!" The man hurried off down the hall with quite a few glances back at Jack. Who knows, the meeting could've been about him. The thought made him squirm with happiness. So much attention already!

Without giving Tosh a chance to open that disgusting mouth again, he held out his hand to the boy. He was met with an almost over eager hand slipping into his. Tosh watched, speechless Jack pulled the other closer and grinned.

"Jack Harkness, and who are you?" The American introduced himself with his normal voice, but drawing out the question at the end with a closer inspection of the boy's body. The hand held firmly in his own started to shake a little. The boy was his already, how easy had that been?

"I'm Jake. It's nice to meet you." Jack chuckled and began moving his thumb softly over Jake's hand. The boy's head immediately went down to cover the darker gray blush spreading like fire over his cheeks. Another examination confirmed what Jack already knew, it wouldn't take any begging at all to get him into bed. Hell he could probably take him right now in the corridor, if Tosh wasn't standing there with eyes bugging enough to pop. Nice to know, since there would definitely come a day he would need some kind of release. There always was.

"Jack, Jake. Fits well together don't you think. Let's go to breakfast, if you're hungry for food that is. If not then we can just go back into your room." Jack commented slyly and was rewarded by Jake looking back up, eye's gleaming with new found desire. The other patient almost couldn't form words, or move. Tosh however, had recovered enough sane thought to blurt out.

"Patients can't fraternize until free time. Otherwise we must stick to the schedule." Jack rolled his eyes to the trembling nurse very slowly and yanked Jake even closer. Tosh watched helplessly as the American turned and put his mouth right next to the other patient's, growling softly with a smirk. The younger boy almost melted in his grip, still quivering and grabbing onto Jack's shoulder for support. Reluctant to pull always just yet, Jack moved his other hand under the boy's shirt and brought his hips crashing into his. Enjoying the swallowed moan from Jake and strangled gasp from Tosh, the American stepped away with a grin. Grabbing Jake's hand again, they started walking down the hall.

"I'll play by your rules for now nurse." Jack said when she hurried to catch up with them. "Until free time at least." With one more laugh, he leaned down ad bit at the top of Jake's ear. In turn, the boy moved his face up and caught one of Jack's lips in his teeth, which earned him a snicker from the older man. The two separated when they entered a small cafeteria with only a few other people sitting inside. This room was just like all the others, fake and spotless, gleaming with polish and reeking of ammonia. Tosh told them to get seated and went off to find their breakfast. Jack would have rather had something a lot different then runny eggs and burnt toast, like the boy whose hand was still gripped in his. Right now he would just have to settle for sitting on a metal bench and swinging the other patient up into his lap.

A man sitting across from them with tangled hair and eyes hazy with some form of insanity or another started to laugh violently, almost spilling the glass of orange juice he held in one hand. Jack narrowed his eyes, but decided to not dwell on it too much. He wanted to snicker, let him. Jack was used to being jeered at and ridiculed. Although, there was one thing he couldn't stand.

"You that new boy who just came here right? Been in the loony circuit all your life they said, you must be real crazy to have parents who didn't love you at all!" The raggedy man sneered and began to cackle. Jack immediately tensed and threw Jake off his legs. Even though the twenty-seven year old man was obviously stronger and more dangerous then the old man could imagine, he still continued with his insults.

"You can't even stay in one home for more than three months, you must be really insane! They say Im crazy see, because my wife died but she's stayed with me all these years. They say its grief-induced hallucinations, but I've never had to transfer anywhere other than here." He started to shake his scraggly head. "I almost feel sorry for you little boy. Your parents didn't want you cause you were crazy, society keeps you locked up, and the world rejects you all cause you're messed up in the head."

" I am NOT CRAZY!" Jack yanked the metal spoon from the man's plate and slammed it into the table, burying in all the way up to the handle. Flames danced in his eyes as the American rose to his feet, looming over the old man who was now huddled on the floor crossing his arms over his head. Anger pulsing threw him drove Jack to throw the man's tray across the room where it hit a guard in the face. Watching the burly uniformed man wiping greasy bacon from his face sent Jack into spasm's of uncontrolled giggling. The patient felt arms wrap around his waist and draw him back down into the seat. He turned to face Jake whose face was conflicted with emotions of terror and awe. With an almost animalistic growl, Jack wound his fingers in the boy's hair and brought his face forward to kiss him roughly, not giving him any warning or control. Twenty seconds later he pulled away and jumped to his feet, leaving Jake to fall onto his hands breathing heavily.

Tosh was just coming out of the line, two trays of food balanced on her arms. Jack slid his fist through her elbow and jerked her out through the double doors, the plates falling to the ground. She looked like she was about to protest, the decided not to once she saw the expression of absolute fury on her charge's face. The American dragged her down winding hallways until they finally stopped in a small lobby far away from the cafeteria.

"Where am I supposed to go next? Sorry about all that, I found out I wasn't all that hungry." Jack said, his voice surprisingly calm and level. The nurse almost didn't know how to respond to such a different side of her patient. This Jack who stood looking at her with perfectly clear eyes and almost a smile on his face, granted that his lips were swollen and he had a scratch from the spoon on his palm. Tosh straightened up and put a sweet face on again, masking her disbelief and slight fear. "I actually have you scheduled to play a bingo game with five other patients. Is that all right?" She said hesitantly, hoping he would be willing to have a little bit more interaction with other people. After what she'd heard going on in the seating area, she wasn't so sure.

"Sure, let's go." Jack agreed with a shrug. Tosh smiled and brought him to the bingo hall, which in reality was nothing more than a little room with a small stage at the front. Four tables sat lined up in two rows with two seats at each. One was occupied by two boys who appeared to be brothers, another by a girl and a guy who couldn't stop playing with their bingo pieces. A girl with longer, very dark gray hair occupied the last table, and began to wave Jack over when he entered the room. Tosh gave him a little shove and he went walked towards the girl patient who, upon closer inspection, had eyes that sparked with crazy obsession and a gap in her front teeth. The American was reluctant to sit down, but did so with a huff. She couldn't be as bad as the guy in the cafeteria right?

The chipper woman standing up by the enormous bingo wheel piped up with a little bounce. "Okay! Now that we're all here, we can start the game! Welcome Jack! Let us begin!" This girl had missed her true calling as a game show assistant, Jack thought as she spun the wheel with a flourish on the last words. The lady next to him inclined her head closer to him and began to talk in a Welsh accent.

"You're Jack Harkness right? They've been telling us you were coming for weeks! Of course that wasn't enough for me, so I hacked the system and looked at all your personal files. Is it true that you see everything without color?" Disturbed, Jack didn't even hear the bingo woman call out the number. He was sure that this person had some serious issues, number one because she was in here and number two because stalking was positively illegal. To avoid answering this chick's insane question, Jack turned and asked, "I didn't hear her, what number was that?"

A chip was slammed onto his card, pulling Jack's attention towards the table and the female hand now lying across his bingo slip.

"Now then, I'm Gwen Cooper and I want you to answer my questions. If we're going to be together then we need to share everything, don't you agree?" The girl smiled at him and placed her bone cold hand on top of his. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Jack willed himself to ask a question whose answer terrified him. "What do you mean, together?"

"I've been looking into your files for a long time now! Reading over your reports and examining your pictures was only the start! I found the classified stuff, the stuff you don't want anyone to find!" Gwen paused and giggled. "You haven't been the best boy have you? No matter, I haven't been a very nice girl either! Anyway, the point is that you are perfect in your own sick way! I know that we need to be with one another, forever! We can stay in this place, maybe if we're good enough they'll let us get out and get married!" At that, she leaned in towards Jack lowering her eyelids to look appealing. Unfortunately for her, the American was disturbed beyond anything he had ever felt or experienced before. He jumped up, grabbed the chair and swung it into her shoulder shouting, "RAPE!" The girl bashed her head into the table and crumpled onto the ground. Workers came running from all corners of the room, speaking into walkies for back up. Jack ran straight to Tosh, who grabbed his elbow and ran them from the room all the way back to his quarters.

"We'll get her sorted out I promise. Until then, just go inside and lie down. I'm sure no one is going to come after you in there." The nurse opened the door and ushered him inside, gasping in shock when they came face to face with a young man holding a wad of sheets in his hands. Jack went rigid, every muscle in his body tense with raw disbelief. The guy in the uniform turned and looked his in the eye with a smile. The American couldn't believe his own eyes. Every inch of this boy, his eyes, hair skin, and even the clothes he wore were filled with the one thing the patient had waited for his entire life. Color.


	3. Chapter 3

All the charm he possessed, every single witty saying and smart remark fled from Jack's memory. Even the ability to move the smallest muscle escaped his grasp. No words would form on his tongue or sane thought in his head. All he could do was stand gaping at the boy who had no idea how important he had just become in the patient's life. The worker stared back at him, noticeably uncomfortable but smiling nonetheless. In a professional voice that had a similar Welsh accent to Gwen's, but was a thousand times cuter the boy said, " I'm sorry Ms. Tosh. I didn't think you would be bringing him back so early. My schedule said to clean the room before you came at one, my apologies. I'll just finish up here and then leave you to your routine."

Jack' first instinct was to scream no at the top of his lungs and bundle the boy up in his arms, but he couldn't. There was no way he would allow himself to scare this newfound miracle away, and smothering him would most certainly do that. Impulse control was definitely not a strong point in the American's personality, but some how he managed to hold himself perfectly still and remain silent for the time being. Some God must have been smiling down on him right then, something that had never happened before in his entire pitiful life. Because in the next second Tosh shook her head and spoke, "No no it's fine! Stay for a while. I had to bring Jack back early because there were complications with Gwen." Ianto laughed and input, "That lady that tried to eat the flowers in the lobby this morning?" Even Jack snickered at that, although half of his happiness came from seeing Ianto smile for the first time. It was extremely adorable, and something the American hoped he could induce many times in the future.

"Yes that's the one, we really must increase her medication. I'll tell you what happened later. Anyway, we can go ahead and have a little meet and greet right here. I was going to introduce you two this afternoon but I guess this is as good a time as any. Jack this is Ianto Jones. He's the staff's, or rather _my_ new intern and he'll be making most of my rounds with me. Ianto, this is Jack Harkness, the new transfer patient from the states. I'm hoping since you two are close in age that maybe you can be fiends. There's only a two year difference."

The nurse smiled at them both and nodded to Ianto for him to say something. Jack was glad, because any words out of his mouth were bound to be stupid and impossibly juvenile. Friends, yes. Much more than friends, he prayed to whatever God was listening that this would be. The intern moved forward cautiously and extended his hand formally. "It's very nice to meet you sir." The boy said and smiled almost shyly.

Torn between awe at how cute he was and an ever-present urge to kiss him, Jack went with the next best emotion he could draw on. Memories flooded and he let them, remembering every time he'd been talked down to or looked at like filth. Those images in place, he burst out laughing and turned around, banging his head against the wall in the process. The impact brought the patient down to his knees and got him some very queer looks. This just made him laugh harder. Never in his life had Jack been called sir, by anyone. Much less by the now most important person he knew. Just the fact that one word could transform his prisoner into an authority figure brought giggles back to his mouth. The look of pure concern on Ianto's face, aimed at him killed the chuckles soon after they began. It wasn't the fake face so many of the employees here gave off to try and convince their charges that they cared, it was real. Jolted back to reality, Jack struggled to his feet with one hand clutching his head and the other on Tosh's shoulder for support. With a grimace, he brought the hand from his head to his pocket to conceal the blood he had felt run onto it. The warm sticky liquid seeped through the tin cotton and smeared on his leg, but he never spoke a word. It was only a small gash and not too deep, no need to alert Tosh or Ianto.

Grinning disarmingly, he then addressed the boy with as much sincerity as he could muster, "Please…just call me Jack. I'm sorry for laughing, but no one has ever spoken to me like that before. In a manner of me being higher than them, I'm just not used to it." Without meaning to, his grin vanished and was replaced by a heart warming, arousing smile. The smile he used to melt the resistance of any boy or girl he was after had sprung to his mouth without his approval, but try as he might he couldn't force it away. Ah well, if he wanted to claim this boy then why not start now. A grin wouldn't frighten him into running, he hoped.

The patient almost didn't dare to look at Ianto's face in case he recognized the predatory leer, but he was glad he found the courage to. The reaction was amazing, simply one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. The worker was slowly but surely beginning to blush. Not the ugly darker gray Jack was used to seeing on his lovers, but a lively vibrant color that filled the younger man's cheeks and was spreading over his nose. There was no way to stop the word's that followed Jack seeing this display.

"What is that called?"

Ianto looked confused and a bit flustered, like he either didn't understand the question or know how to answer it. The intern shifted uneasily from one foot to the other and glanced at Tosh before asking, "I'm so sorry, but what exactly are you asking?"

"The color…on your cheeks when you blush. What is it called?" The beautiful shade grew even deeper and spread all over the boy's face, creeping even lower onto the upper portion of his neck. Tosh giggled a bit and said, " He's got you there Ianto, answer him! Remember though, he sees everything in gray so it could just be a trick!" Jack shot Tosh a glare that shattered her perfect mask for a second, a spark of fear gleaming in her eyes. She was probably thinking about all the things he had done so far and wondering for her and her intern's safety. The American dismissed her with a sigh. There would be no way to explain to her that Ianto was the first thing he'd seen in color his entire life, because he didn't even fully understand it. Better to just let her have her pathetic delusions and focus on what was important now. Jack turned his eager eyes back to the intern and smiled encouragingly, pleading silently for the information with his gaze.

"If you're blushing lightly then it's pink, if it's a darker shade then it's red or crimson. If it crosses into the very dark red or purple-ish than the person most likely needs a doctor." Jack smiled, chuckled and nodded, wanting the boy to continue. To tell him about every single color of the rainbow in his face and clothes. Thinking about Ianto's uniform brought another frustration to the patient's mind. The baggy scrubs let absolutely everything to be desired and fantasized about later, when he was alone in bed. Seriously though, at least Jake's shirt had been a bit tight. An urge to comment on the size of the worker's outfit was another remark Jack would not allow to pass his lips, it would carry him across as a pervert. Couldn't let Ianto know that, so he settled for the grateful approach.

"Thank you, it means a lot more to me than you know yet. I'm glad that you'll be coming here with Tosh every day. I'll be looking forward to the visits a lot more." The jibe at Tosh wasn't meant to slip out, but it was heard anyway. The nurse frowned slightly and spoke in a clipped tone, "Well yours isn't the only stop we're going to make on our rounds Mister Harkness. Which reminds me, We need to be going so I can introduce you to all the other patients." Tosh walked rigidly to the door and held it open, waiting for her intern.

Jack but his lip hard against the protest raging like hell through his mind, but couldn't stop himself from stepping in front of Ianto and rapidly whispering, "Come back again later, please. I really need to talk with you alone."

Ianto's first reaction to the question was to blush again and say of course, to let the nurse go on without him. For a split second, all he wanted to do was close the door and be alone with Jack. He couldn't stop his heart from racing at the sight of Jack's anxious blue eyes boring into his and that smile that could melt an iceberg. Hell this man probably could have saved the Titanic if he'd been there. Although, if he'd been on that ship he wouldn't be here now so it was for the better. To save himself further embarrassing thoughts Ianto just decided to respond. Without a word, he nodded in agreement and sped out of the room after Tosh. It wasn't until he was safely in the corridor that he realized the stupidity of what he'd just done. He'd said yes, and he would be duty bound to honor his word. What was it about that man that made the blood rush to his face and sweat cover his shaking hands? Some unknown attraction that got him to agree to wild meetings without a murmur. For heaven's sake that man was an insane mental patient! This whole thing could be a trap to get the intern alone so Jack could rape and kill him. But regardless of how crazy or thoughtless it was, of how much his rationality was screaming at him not to, Ianto knew he would be going back.

Hey, Nightwhisper666 here. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I had plans on making it longer but the little fairy sitting on my shoulder said I had to stop it here. Chapter four will be out a lot sooner I promise, and there will be more Ianto for those of you who want him. Farewell for now ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

"So Ianto, how are you enjoying your work here so far? I know it can be a bit crazy, if you'll pardon the pun. But it really is fun once you get used to it." Tosh's sappy voice penetrated the Welsh-man's thought process and made him growl in frustration. Her casual choice of the word penetration also didn't help his mind set. The two were walking down a hall carpeted in plush red and dimly illuminated with electric yellow lights. Ianto grimaced softly and turned his face away so she wouldn't see it. In his heart he deeply hoped being employed here wouldn't turn him to fake compassion like it had her.

"It's been fine so far mam." The intern couldn't bring himself to force out more, so he just nodded curtly and kept on walking. Honestly, he wasn't looking forward to meeting the other patients. Jack had been enough of a shock for one day. Not a terrible one, not even and aggravating one. In fact, the surprise he'd felt had been completely welcome, and that filled Ianto with a scary anticipation.

All of the sudden, from around the corner, a thin wiry man came sprinting towards them. His uniform was drenched in sweat, but he made no quarrel about putting his hand on the nurse's shoulder and stuttering, "Toshiko! Doctor Reid needs you in the east wing as soon as possible. One of the patients is out of control and they need all of the help they can get, can you come?" Tosh nodded quickly and turned to address the matter of her inexperienced charge.

"Don't worry about me, I can always go home a little early. I'll just be in the way anyway, and I might get hurt if I try to help. Go!" Ianto grinned at her and she shrugged apologetically before speeding off behind the man with coat tails fluttering in the breeze. With a heavy sigh of relief, the intern made his way up to the front desk from memory. It had taken him no longer than ten minutes to memorize the blue prints of the asylum grounds and finding his way around was no longer a problem.

For a few moments Ianto contemplated turning around and heading back to Jack's room, but he quickly expelled that thought. He would go back, but no so soon after the plea. Desperation was definitely not an attractive trait to display. Plus he really needed to get home as quickly as possible, his father wouldn't want him there late. Another sigh racked the intern's body, but this time it was one of sadness. Realizing that he would have to leave and go back to the place that haunted him so. The one place he wanted to get away from no matter the costs. Home.

He strode quickly, waving to Owen behind the front desk before grabbing his coat and punching his card out. The doctor waved back and lifted his mouth in a questioning grin. "Leaving us so soon Jones? We all had plans to go out for dinner tonight, you aren't coming with us?"

"No I have to get back to the house, Tosh got called away so I figured I would leave early." Owen simply dipped his head and returned to his paperwork. Taking that as the affirmative he could leave, Ianto made a hasty exit to the car and began driving quickly. The consequences of not getting back on time would be far worse if he ditched like he really wanted to. As he slowly approached his cement driveway, apprehension began to claw it's way into his gut. Two cars were parked in front of the house, and one of them was definitely not his father's. Another night of sin and shame was in the making. Anger made his movements sharp as Ianto cut the engine and stalked from the car to the house. Flinging open the door sent a crash through the house that cut through the giggles coming from the living room, but not enough to deafen them for good. The overwhelming smell of beer and expensive perfume hit the boy's nose as he walked forward and a booming voice addressed him warmly.

"Son! Glad you could join the party. This is Fiona, I met her at the bar downtown. She's a charming young lady, I was just about to get us some drinks. You can sit down and entertain her while I do so!" Ianto glared daggers at his father, his only guardian who was swaggering into the kitchen in a drunken stupor. The blonde on the couch was no better than he, probably worse. She looked up at him with glassy dark brown eyes and smiled. A string of pity coursed through the intern, this woman had no idea what she was getting into. None at all.

Entertain her was code for distract her while I mix drugs into her drink. Then you'll help me carry her upstairs so I can fuck her senseless and you can sit in your room felling bad about it This routine had been going on for three months, and each time the urge to call the police almost won over Ianto. Every time he had tried though, it turned out all the worse for him. But maybe...just maybe he could warn her off.

Sliding onto the couch beside her, the boy smiled sweetly and asked, "Fiona right? I'm Ianto, Harold's son." The girl giggled and poked his nose affectionately. She spoke with a high voice, enhanced by the amount of liquor she'd consumed. "He told me all about you at the bar! He said you were the sweetest thing, and I believe him. Just look at your face! You probably drive the girls wild just like your father." The combination of his Harold complimenting him and being compared to him nearly brought bile out of Ianto's throat. He cleared it and spoke again, turning the conversation elsewhere.

"So you live alone then? No parents or husband?" More giggles erupted and then,

"Sort of. I live with my two year old son Garret! His father left us a long time ago cause he didn't want responsibility of a son. But your father...I can tell he's a family man! Or at least that's what he said. Isn't it so nice of him to let me come into his house like this when we don't even really know each other that well? I see where that kindness of yours comes from!" Fiona collapsed back on the couch in a fit of hysterical laughter like she'd made some sort of joke. In a way, she had. Harold was only a family man if you counted two breasts, a vagina and a cock a family. Ianto knew full well why his guardian had allowed her into the house, but it was in no way kind.

"Well it is almost two in the morning..." The boy started and pointed to the clock on the wall for demonstration, "don't you think your son is wondering where you are? I'm sure my...dad would be willing to drive you home. You two can socialize more tomorrow!" Fiona looked scared for a moment and jumped up. Ianto grinned in success as she headed to the kitchen and said,

"Harold I need to get home...Garret must be freaking out right now! We can meet up again tomorrow though I promise!" There were a few scuffs and muffled words, then a deep voice laced with pleading.

"Just stay a little while longer, have one more drink at least." More shuffling and then a loud thump. Ianto cursed inwardly and started creeping towards his room. There was no helping the poor woman now, but he could avoid having to aide in her rape if he got away now and locked his door. No such luck for him tonight. The intern felt a rough hand grab his collar and pull him down five steps to land on the glass coffee table. Shocking pain exploded at the base of his skull and he grunted in pain.

"When are you going to learn that this is what I do, boy! You can't interfere or I mess with that pretty little body of yours! I allow you to have your needless job and your stupid pure life, all I ask is that you don't mess with my not so innocent one!" A single heavy combat boot landed in the center of Ianto's stomach and sent him crashing through the glass and onto the floor. Shards tore their way through his clothes and sliced cleanly, gashes forming all over his arms and back. The intern knew better than to try and get up, not that he could anyway. Jagged glass still rimmed the frame of the table and provided no hand holds with which to pull up. The pale skin of his torso would be horribly bruised come morning time, and Ianto's OCD was already kicking in about cleaning the still bleeding cuts. The boy felt his neck yanked up and his body followed, his arm catching once more on a shard and tearing open. All he could do once he hit the couch was to curl up and squeeze his eyes shut against the pain without making a sound. Weakness would not be a helpful trait to show at this particular time. Harold spat at him one more time before throwing Fiona's unconscious body over his shoulder and hauling her upstairs. A door slammed shut and Ianto sighed in a mixture of relief and fear for the girl.

Disinfecting all the slices opened on his arms took Ianto two pain filled hours, but he felt better when it was finally over and he was comfortable in unbloodied clothes. The skin on his stomach was unbroken, but covered in a rapidly darkening bruise that almost hurt to look at. He was actually considering himself lucky, the beating was normally _worse_ when he was caught trying to help his father's victims escape. This time they had just lost a coffee table, normally it was the TV or a dresser. The Welsh-man busied himself cleaning the broken glass off the floor and removing the useless metal frame. No need to keep it when you couldn't use it as the table it was meant to be. He also threw the pair of scrubs he'd been wearing away. There was no way he could get out all the blood and glass without damaging it further. It would take more time and effort to repair then they were worth, although on his budget Ianto couldn't really afford to be throwing anything away.

The path to his door was blocked by the animalistic sounds coming from across the hall, so Ianto grabbed a blanket and stretched out on the couch. He had work in the morning and as much as he would love to try and stop what was happening, the price was just too high to risk. His father knew very well that Ianto's job was just about the only income that came into the house. Still, the older man wouldn't hesitate to beat the boy within an inch of his life if it meant getting what he wanted. In order for them to survive, and if Ianto ever hoped to get enough money to go on his own, the intern had to keep quiet so he was fit enough to work.

Ianto tried to block out the screams and moans from upstairs, but it was so hard when he felt he could have stopped it. So, depression imminent, he turned to the other thought plaguing his mind. Jack Harkness.

As sleep began to press on the corners of his mind, blue eyes stared out of his imagination. Those words still echoed in Ianto's mind as he gave way to the darkness.

"Come back again later, please. I really need to talk with you alone." And in his half dream state, he reached out and hugged the older man to him. Closing his eyes, smiling and mumbling, "Anything for you Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack you're here!" Thin arms encircled Jack Harkness's waist and he felt himself pulled back into a hug. The Welsh vowels would have been welcome, had they been coming out of a much more masculine mouth. As it was, they came from female lips. The one person he didn't want to see at any time, much less early in the morning. The man turned quickly, breaking from Gwen's predatory grip and springing away over one of the tables. He calmly sat on a bench in the lounging area and stared at the open mouthed and armed black haired girl. With a slight growl, she stalked over and deposited herself in his lap.

"I've been waiting for you to come out and play all morning! It's been so lonely without my big American to keep me company!" Jack simply stood and dumped her into the floor. He had no time, nor desire to respond to her. Gwen started to get up, but the man held up a hand to keep her down.

"Try to touch me again and I'll scream so loud you'll get transferred. Seriously, just leave me alone you crazy woman." He almost ran he couldn't get away fast enough. Settling into a chair, the American trained his eyes on the employee door. It would only be a matter of time before Ianto came in, and he wanted to be waiting. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he realized he was doing the same thing Gwen did. Gazing like a stalker waiting to strike. He definitely wouldn't let himself stoop to her level. As much as it pained him to do so, Jack forced himself to get up and walk towards the hallway. Right now, the solitary confinement of his room sounded like sanctuary. Just as his hand closed around the silver handle, the door jerked inward and he was faced by a trembling boy.

Jack's mouth went dry and he smiled unwillingly at the blush that spread over Ianto's face. He couldn't help it, the color entranced him. Force of will was the only thing keeping the American from touching his cheek with a warm hand, and the look of innocence wasn't helping him control himself at all. The expression on Ianto's face made it seem that if Jack put his fingers out he would nuzzle his cheek right into the man's hand. Instead, he let out a confident, "Hello."

"Hi Jack" Ianto responded, trying to say the words cordially. They came out shy and wavering. The American laughed to himself as he watched the intern trying to gain enough composure to answer in an appropriate manner. He let his eyes wander in appreciation. The baggy scrubs he'd been wearing yesterday had been swapped for a pair that barely hugged the top of his chest and thighs. It wasn't much of a difference, but it was an amazingly shocking improvement from yesterday. He knew that the Welsh-man could feel his gaze scorching him by the way the _pink _was flushing into a charming _red_. The thought that he could see those colors sent a thrilling chill down his spine.

"Where are you headed to? I still want to talk with you...if you'll let me." Jack whispered and ducked his head. Ianto glanced to the door hesitantly and then nodded without a word. Excitement raced through the American as they started walking down the hall, so close their shoulders almost touched. Words could wait until they were alone. For now, they were both content to just walk silently and enjoy each others company. The thought of finally being completely alone with the gorgeous Welsh-man had Jack almost giggling his pleasure. There were no plans to do anything but talk, unless the meeting decided to go that way. Which of course, was totally fine as well! With one more glance at the younger boy, the American changed his mind. It would be more beneficial to everyone if the actions went down that path.

"There you are Ianto! I need you to come help me with some paperwork real quick, and it would be great if you could make some of that wonderful coffee we had yesterday." Owen Harper had walked out of one of the patient rooms and now stood in front of the intern, probably assuming they were walking to separate places. Jack had to bite back the hiss he wanted so badly to aim at the doctor, standing in his dull gray world. What right did he have to interfere with the start of a new relationship? Granted that he was Ianto's boss, that didn't mean he should interrupt. The doctor turned for the first time to acknowledge Jack with a huff. The patient could no longer hold back to the challenge in those eyes.

"I'm having a great morning, thanks for the concern Doc! And how are you today? Bad I'm guessing since every night you have to go home to a cold empty house and face the fact that no one wants to be with a dork. I'm insane, what's your excuse?" Not waiting to hear Owen's response, Jack turned to Ianto and smiled almost apologetically. "I'll see you later okay? I know you can't keep your..._boss_, waiting. Come visit me when you have the chance please." He sauntered away, relishing the look of utter disbelief on Owen's face and the slight grin and nod Ianto shot him. Heading back to his room proved to be no difficulty, no one tried to stop him or talk. Most every one in the hall way just skittered away, unused to physical or mental contact. Some of these kind of people made him sick. The one's who had let the asylum get to their head and change them into quivering imbeciles, all of whom had no friends or way of being happy. At least Jack had found one joy in the world, Ianto Jones.

As the door closed softly behind him, Jack forced himself away from the thoughts tormenting him. If he allowed himself to start thinking about the intern too deeply he would have one very large problem. Normally that didn't bother him, he would just slip between the sheets or go into the bathroom and let his primal urges take over. But there was no way for him to know when, or even if, Ianto was going to come. Having the boy walk in on Jack wanking off would ruin his image for sure. So to pass the time, the American sat in his chair by the window and opened one of the books provided for him. Books were one of the only things in a gray world that didn't bother him, because from the way people talked, they looked the same to every one. It was stupid really, but it helped him feel just a little more normal. Slightly more connected the world beyond the buildings. A flash of light caught his attention and he turned to the window. For the first time, he noticed a large crack running from the bottom left corner of his window to the middle. Sunlight had come from behind a cloud and glinted off the glass into his eye. Through it, he could hear the sounds of a few patients playing soccer, or football here, out in the common garden.

For two hours, he read in relative quietness. The only sounds coming into the room were from outside, and they were only small pieces of conversations. A few short raps on the door had Jack snapping his head up and smirking happily. If it were Tosh or Owen, they would have barged in after they knocked. Which defeated the purpose of knocking, but who's complaining? All employees of these places were the same, believing privacy wasn't something the occupants deserved. But Ianto...Ianto actually cared about him as an individual.

"Come in!"

The door slid open and a hesitant Ianto slipped into the room, closing the door again behind him. Jack's heart skipped a beat but he managed to keep a straight face and smile warmly.

"You came." He said, unable to keep the slight edge of happiness out of his voice. Why should he try? The excitement he was feeling was real, one of the most present emotions he'd felt in a long time and he was going to embrace it. No matter what the cost, he would not back down this time.

"Of course I did." Ianto said before he could think of a rational answer. Berating himself in his mind the entire time, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the man in the chair. "You said you wanted to talk so I thought I'd give it a shot, nothing to lose right? You aren't going to jump up and murder me with a sharpened spoon." He laughed and immediately blushed heatedly. He was joking with a patient. A mental patient in an asylum. What was going on inside his head?

Jack chuckled and popped up out of the chair. He made his way over and sat down beside the intern, bumping his shoulder playfully. They were already joking like old friends, and he could see the confusion in those eyes. Those brilliant eyes. Jack had never realized how much he missed color until he saw those eyes.

"So, um, what was it you wanted to talk to me about." The moment of truth had come. Jack glanced away and breathed deeply. If he came across as completely insane, he would probably have no chance to be with Ianto. And if he saw the truth in his words and realized how special he was...who knows what would happen from there.

"Here goes. The way you see, it's not the way I see things. I really do see everything in gray. I have from the moment I was born and then on. My parents thought I was crazy because of it. They sent me away because I couldn't see any colors. Don't get me wrong, they were right about me being crazy. I guess parents just know." He paused and laughed, much to Ianto's dismay. "No no, don't be sad or feel bad for me or anything like that. I've accepted it, did that a long time ago. I lived for a long time in hope that one day something would happen and I would be able to see like everyone else. Or maybe the different shades of gray were actually the colors people talked about. I tried to work out patterns...but eventually I just gave up and called everything gray. You know I've been moved from one asylum to another constantly...but I never found that one thing I was looking for. Until now.

I walked into this room with Tosh and saw you. I know you didn't understand my questions at the time so I'm explaining now. For some reason, for some crazy unknown reason, you're not gray. You're filled with so many different colors...I've never seen anything like it before. I didn't understand any of it, what was happening or why you...but it doesn't matter if I comprehend does it? I just know that you're here and I want to know every single thing about those colors." Before he could change his mind, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ianto. Pulling him close and putting his face next to the boys neck, every muscle tensing as he waited to see what he would do.

**Ianto** stiffened as well, his surprise ebbing slowly to a warm happiness. He slid his arms around the American's waist and put his chin on his head.

"Okay, okay Jack. I'll teach you."

**Okay, so I felt bad about kind of lying to you. I said I was going to get the fourth chapter out sooner then I did the third and it took longer...*sigh* But to make up for it, two chapters in one day! Yay! So...forgive me? ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

A large box hit the table in front of Jack's nose and he glanced up, confused. Ianto just smiled down at him and sat in a chair on the other side of the small stand. The American growled in frustration as his view was cut off by the childish cardboard. Small designs of puppies and kites had been drawn all over the cheap container. He knew automatically what the box was. Even though he hadn't had much of a childhood, these had always been present and annoying. Crayons.

For the past five days Ianto had come, every one of their meetings on a very routine schedule. He never missed any, and each time he brought something new to enlighten Jack with. Although it wasn't the kind of schooling the patient would have preferred with the Welsh-man, it gave him the opportunity to see him and that was enough. The first day it was just showing the color in his clothes, the second he'd brought a little kids picture book. Third and fourth were all about a movie they watched on Ianto's phone. At first, Jack had suspected that the intern was treating him like the completely insane patients with their puzzles and crossword puzzles. After a while though, the conversations they had with each other dispelled the thought. Ianto treated him like an equal, something he'd never experienced before. In fact, at times it seemed as though Jack was the one being held on a pedestal and Ianto was looking up to him. Like Jack was the miracle Ianto had discovered instead of the other way around. The answer hung right above Jack's head, tempting him but never coming down. Something about the younger boy was broken...it was up to the American to figure out what.

"Sixty four crayons...I'm not going to ask you to memorize every single color cause some of these have really weird names that even I don't know all the way. I just want you to tell me what basic color it resembles. Greens and reds, you know what we talked about." Ianto said and reached for a crayon near the back. Jack watched, mesmerized as always as the gray shade of the stick was washed away as soon as the intern's fingers touched it. It was replaced by a color he'd never seen before anywhere on Ianto or the things he'd touched. Still...it was vaguely familiar.

"It looks almost like...it's a lighter green right?" The American asked cautiously, slight fear at being wrong tinging his eyes. There was nothing to be worried about though, because in the next moment Ianto beamed and nodded brightly.

"Meadow dew is the name of this one...but I wouldn't ask you to remember that. I wouldn't want you to be walking around saying, oh that is a lovely shade of meadow dew! People would think you were crazy or something. More so than normal." He added with a small tilt of his head. Jack chuckled softly and tilted his head. Walking and seeing colors...he hoped the intern didn't think he was seeing anything but gray apart from him. If he thought he was actually beginning to change...to see things differently then he had all his life...he was wrong. The only thing he was starting to see a change in was his relationship with Ianto. Over the past few days they had gotten progressively closer. Both in a mental and physical way. Their seats had shifter almost imperceptibly to anyone but Jack. Even his teacher hadn't noticed the frequency of touching increasing, or the fact that their visits grew longer and longer each time. With an almost unnoticeable grin, Jack turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

The next one shown to him he got correct. It was a soft blue, kind of close to purple. This one he got straight off because it was the same color of a wonderfully tight shirt Ianto had worn two days earlier.

After that he got one wrong. Lemon lime was actually a little closer to yellow than green, but the intern didn't berate Jack that much for it. It was a common mistake of many people, including himself. The patient got pretty upset for missing it though, and Ianto had to hug him before convincing him to move on.

It took a lengthy hour and a half to get through the entire box, thirty minutes past when Ianto normally left. Not that Jack minded in the slightest, every second was precious. The final tally? Fifty seven total correct and eight incorrect. A look at the clock had Ianto grabbing his coat and pacing furiously.

"I'm not going to get home by seven...I'll be at least ten minutes late...shit. Jack I have to go right now." The American jumped up, concern gleaming in his gaze. Ianto looked absolutely terrified, biting his lip and clutching his car keys like they could save his life. It was odd and rather frightening to see the normally collected man so unraveled. What was so important?

"Ianto...I can tell when something's wrong with you. What's going on?" He reached out quickly and pulled the Welsh-man into a warm embrace, not caring anymore if he scared him. It had taken him three days to get to this moment and that was seventy two hours too many. After a moment of weak struggling, the man went limp in his arms and a soft sigh reached his captor's ears. One rough hand turned the intern's face to Jack's and stroked away the small tears just beginning to form. Why was he so upset? Had the sudden affection scared him to the point of crying?

"I...I can't...Jack I can't." Then warm, wet lips pressed against Jack's own. Trembling and very unsure, but present nonetheless. The American smiled giddily and kissed back without hesitation, moving slow to accommodate Ianto's obvious inexperience. He moved his hand under the back of the intern's head to support him when he started to falter. Seconds passed before Jack even dared to try anything, but when his teacher didn't pull away, he gently pulled his bottom lip between his two and sucked. The Welsh-man's eyes closed, his eyelashes brushing against the American's cheek before snapping back open.

"I have to go!" he almost shouted and tore himself from Jack's grip. "I'm...so sorry...I'll be back tomorrow, I hope." And he was gone.

* * *

"Don't ever come home late again! If I ever catch you coming into this house past seven again...I. Will. KILL YOU!" Every word was punctuated with another kick to Ianto's ribs, the heavy steel toed boot digging painfully into his bones. Driving in deep and he swore he could actually feel his lungs being pressed in to. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the blood trickling down his forehead. Not the gentle tears he'd cried earlier, choking sobs that ground into his wrecked rib cage and made every non-existent breath painful. He didn't know whether to be grateful for the moment and gasp in more air, or to block out the gas that rubbed against his internal wounds. He settled for a strangled plea.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to! Please stop...please." The boy yelled from the floor, vainly trying to cover his torso with bruised arms and eventually collapsing into exhaustion. The first thing that had happened when he got home was a left hook to the eye. Which by the way, had begun to bruise and swell immediately. The delicate skin of his head had ruptured and began to bleed, and the metallic smell filled the air. Then they'd lost a painting on the wall to Ianto's spine. The wreckage only infuriating Harold more and earning him a back slap into the hard wood floor. Now Ianto was huddled in a corner, fighting to form some kind of solution that would get him out of this.

"Yeah you are sorry you stupid whore. You aren't even a whore! With all your books and those perfect grades, you never even brought a girl home all those years in collage! No hidden magazines in your room, no porn in the history of your laptop!" Ianto actually took a second to laugh internally at the fact his father actually went through his stuff. To be honest, it didn't surprise him in the slightest. His musing was cut short by a glass vase shattering on his hip bone. "You make me sick... I don't even understand how you're my son." His father knelt down and shoved a bony knee into his groin, ripping upwards before stalking off. "You obviously don't need what I blessed you with down there. Clean yourself up boy, you look a mess."

The urge to comment on how he'd be ecstatic if he was some other man's son had died as soon as Harold hit him. The older man obviously knew how sensitive he was, no doubt he'd been kicked there plenty of times by angry partners. Ianto took a deep steady breath, the first glorious one all evening, and made his agonized journey to the bathroom. All the cuts, scrapes, bruises and welts filled him with throbbing pain. But thinking back a few hours, he realized it was all worth it.

Because he had kissed Jack Harkness, and Jack Harkness had kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7

Sharpened steel pressed eagerly into Ianto's throat, cutting off his terrified gulp. The man above him grinned wickedly and tightened his grip on the handle of the gleaming knife. The assaulter chuckled deep in his chest and dug the blade in a little more to barely slice through the skin. Small beads of blood popped up but didn't drip.

"Sorry son, but you pushed me a little too far this time. I regret to say there won't be any more play times after I'm through."

Paralyzing fear rooted his feet in place. It really was his father holding the weapon poised to slit his throat. No amount of begging was going to go him out of this one, this time the unstable man was aiming to kill. Fighting was the only way he was possibly going to get out of it. So, for the first time in his life, Ianto drove his knee sharply between his father's legs and slipped away up the dark stairs. He ran without looking back, no room in his head for sympathy or regret. Only bone chilling fear ruled him now, and he was shocked at how grateful he was for the speed it lent his otherwise short legs.

Down the hall and into the boy's bedroom. Locking the door and trying to get the window open as fast as he could. This was the last time he would allow himself to be trampled on like this. As soon as he feet hit that pavement he would be sprinting to the police station. Harold would be behind bars and he could live his life freely...with whoever he wanted.

But to his dismay, the window wouldn't open.

His fingers fumbled violently with the latch and tugged upward in vain. Heavy foot-falls reached his ears and he began to pund the thick glass in unrestrained frustration. Complete terror fueled his movements now and he didn't think twice before smashing a heavy bronze award through the window. Tiny shards sprayed him as it burst into a million pieces, falling into a razor sharp puddle at Ianto's feet.

Freedom!

Ianto flung himself towards the empty frame with a strangled laugh, the only sound he could hope to produce at the moment. Not caring about the small blades jutting from the wood and cutting into the meaty flesh of his palms, the pursued balenced on the sill with both hands on either side of him for balence. With one deep, shuddering breath for comfort...

...he was yanked back into the room by the scruff of his neck. The boy fought vainly and ended up against the wall with his father spitting venom into his face. Red welts began to appear on his wrists from the furious twisting Harold did as he breathed, "Now look what you've gone and done. Cost me a perfectly good window. I was just going to slice your throat and be done with it, but no. You had to go and make me even angrier. Well I think we'll just prolong your suffering then, shall we? Just for you. The son that never did anything wrong..." Calloused fingers wrapped around Ianto's throat, constricting upon first contact. He whimpered helplessly and scraped a foot across the firt skin he came into contact with. It just so happened to be the shin, and he was rewarded by an annoyed was short lived however when a fist made a painful impact with his jaw, snapping his head back into the wall and covering his vision with dozens of blinking stars.

"You might as well just stop fighting son, we both know how this is going to end. I just have one regret," Harold's choking grew more urgent as he lifted Ianto into the air, sliding his back up the bricks, " and it's that your poor mother wasn't here to see this. I just know she would so enjoy the performance."

The hand at his throat made it nearly impossible to get any of the air filling the room, and his oxygeon starved limbs were twitching uncontrollably. Blackness began to press on the edges of his mind, beckoning to him temptingly. 'This is it.' Ianto thought, tears rolling over his cheeks now. 'I'm really going to die at the hands of my father...sorry I couldn't finish teaching you Jack.'

A sudden pain in his bottom jarred his eyes open and he began to blink immediately. Harsh sunlight was blinding his now unobstructed view of the broken window. No derranged father in his way, no hands around his throat and no knife in his chest. Subconciously he bagan to lightly rub his neck, trying to block out the memory of squeezing hands. What had happened? Ianto scanned the room with his eyes, still feeling too weak to move and found the most pleasantly shocking sight he'd ever seen.

Harold lay sprawled out of the floor, his fat mouth swollen even more and bleeding in a steady flow. Over him stood...Jack? Hand closed in a tight fist, the skin over his knuckles white with exertion. A hardness in those blue eyes that Ianto had never seen before, determination in his posture. How had he gotten out of the hospital? Did it even matter? He was here, he had saved him. That gaze turned to him now and softened instantly, but not all the way. There was still a spark of something...Anger? Rage?

"Ianto are you okay? Did he...do anything else to you? I oughta kill him now for beating you like this." Jack knelt beside him and looked him over earnestly, concern knitting his brow. "Are you really okay?"

The distance between them was barely a breath, and Ianto knew if he moved forward even a centimeter that their lips would touch. So, like the good boy he was, he pushed forward an inch.

The two were on each other in a tangle of lips and limbs, each one trying to tear the others shirt off first. In a surprising moment of gentleness, Jack picked up his bruised body and layed him carefully on the bed. The American settled on him again and smiled before...shouting.

"Get up you bloody wanker! You'll be late for that stupid job if you don't wake up!"

Electric light poured in as Ianto snapped open his eyes to Harold's unshaven face leaning over him. Depression washed through the boy upon realizing one of his eyes was still swollen shut, and there wasn't a beautiful mental patient on top of him. His father smacked a hand into his groin, calling Ianto's attention to the rather large tent in his pants.

"You better have been dreaming about naked girls, that's all I'm going to say." The older man stalked away into the kitchen without another word, scratching his butt the whole way.

Naked girls, as if.

* * *

"Jones you look an absolute mess! What did you do to yourself, get in a fight at the pub or something?" Owen asked genuinely before laughing and clapping a hand on the intern's sore shoulder. Well, all of him was sore to say the absolute least.

The make up he'd tried putting on had done nothing to cover the royal color of purple over his eye, but the swelling had gone down so he could see fine now. Bandages had been wrapped around his ribs and he wore a long sleeved white shirt under his baggiest, atrociously yellow scrubs. He had to agree with the doctor, he didn't look his best. Far from it if he was to be brutally honest. The pain still between his legs made it excrutating to walk and he did so with a limp that was very obvious. In his head, he thanked Owen with providing him with an excuse. He had drawn a blank on the way to the office of how to explain it, but god must be watching over him.

"Yeah actually. The guy thought I'd taken his seat or something...popped me a good one in the eye. He got thrown out though." Ianto said quickly and glanced towards the patient area, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack.

"I feel ya buddy, I've had my share of good fights. I remember this one guy that hurled me into a table cause he thought I was trying to take his girl home. Although I was trying to take her home, to her house. There was no way she would have been able to drive. And what do I get for trying to be a friendly gentleman? Two broken ribs and three inch splinters up my arse. But I got up from that table and..."

"Oh don't go scaring Ianto off with your boring made up stories. Everyone knows you tend to exaggerate Owen." Tosh cut in, and for once the intern was glad to hear her candid voice. The nurse made her way over to him and touched the side of his face gently. He winced and she pulled away quickly, moving to the other side of the counter.

"He must've had one hell of a left hook." She smiled sympathetically and went back to filing papers. Owen was typing furiously on the computor, but looked up in the moment of silence.

"Don't get upset about it, it was your first fight right? We've all been there I'm sure. Just make sure to block next time." Ianto nodded and grinned weakly. If only he could block. Blocking earned him a hot iron to his bare back, just like getting home late got him a painting smashed over his head. These people would never know what that was like to be abused like he was. Great for them.

"Yeah it was my first fight. I'm not really the rough and tough kind of guy you know? I'm not all big and braver like you Dr. Harper." Owen shook his head and chuckled. "My name is Owen to you mister. Hey! Why don't you come to the bar with me tonight? I'll make sure nobody lays a hand on you eh?" The intern thought for a moment. If it was to a bar with alcohal and girls, sadly his dad wouldn't care if he was home late. Anything to give him the idea that his son wasn't a total snob.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, don't think I'll be picking anyone up with this shiner though." He joked half heartedly and was surprised when he was answered with laughs all around. Tosh even looked up and grinned before turning back to her work. He almost excpected Owen to just say okay, he wasn't expecting the next tease.

"Forget the black eye, it'd be hard to pick up anyone with that face of yours." Everyone giggled, including Ianto. Working here really wasn't as bad as he'd expected. The employees were actually genuinely nice, not to mention one certain patient. The boy shuddered and tried to not think about his dream. It would not be appropriate to get hard in front of his bosses.

And speaking of the American...

"Is it all right if I go visit Jack real quick Tosh? I left something in there yesterday and I also left him kind of suddenly. He might be worried that something happened...I just want to make sure he knows everything's fine." And he wanted to make sure Jack knew the kiss wasn't what made him run out like he had.

Ianto shifted awkwardly at the silence that greeted him. Owen had stopped typing, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Tosh slowly stopped messing with papers and looked at him strangly. Was that...sympathy, in her gaze? The nurse spoke softly, as if to a forlorn child.

"Ianto...I thought you'd heard. Jack may be getting transferred to Torchwood. He's under lock down."

* * *

**Wow I'm really typing a lot...yay! The ideas for this story just keep flooding my brain and I can't stop. Oh well, I'm sure you guys don't mind right? This is also making up for my sparse updating over the last month. Let me know what you think please, I love to hear your feedback! ~ NightWhisper666 **

**PS- I'm on Internet Explorer at the moment, and it isn't helping me check my spelling. If there are any mistakes I'm so so sorry. As soon as I get on Firefox I will try to edit it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto didn't give Tosh time to sit him down, he grabbed her shoulders and almost shouted. "What the hell happened? Did he try to get out or something?" The nurse shook her head patiently and sighed. "He got in a fight with Gwen this morning. Something about her wanting them to get married or some rant like that. Her usual crap. He ended up breaking a chair over her head. She's probably going to be in the hospital for a while and he...well we don't know yet. We thought he was getting better, at least a little. But if he's still as bad as he was when he came here then we'll have no choice but to transfer him. He's just too much of a liability Ianto. To be honest it's a miracle he isn't in Torchwood already."

"He was getting better Tosh! I saw him improving. It's not his fault Gwen's an insane git! Can you really blame him for wanting to get away from her?" Ianto argued, fear rising in the pit of his stomach. For a moment he wondered, why was he so upset about possibly losing Jack? It must be the fact that he'd been a teacher to him. If Jack was considered worse mentally, it would mean he'd failed. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Not really, but he's just too violent! I don't see a way to get him out of this. I'm sorry Ian..." Tosh began, but trailed off when she saw Owen of all people jump up to silence her. "No, he's right! I've been running a few tests on him over the past few days. He seems to get better every time Ianto visits him. See look!" The doctor placed a range of charts on the desk, showing a steady progress upward. It seemed to increase a little at the end of each day. Were the intern's visits really helping that much? "If we can get the board to take a look at this than we should be able to convince them to let Jack stay here." Ianto's heart soared, then plummeted when he saw Tosh's face etched with disapproval.

"You've never had any interest in Harkness's well being before, why start now? He's been nothing but trouble to me and you since he came here." Ianto fought the urge to just make her shut up, he didn't want any one to interfere with his helping Jack. Then again she did have a fair point. The American had never been nice to either of his worker's, only Ianto. In fact, the comparison of his behavior was shocking. Utterly obnoxious around pretty much everyone, and then borderline worshiping to the intern alone.

"I have interest because it looks like he might can be saved Tosh. I care about my patients and the state of this hospital more than anything and you of all people should know that. You've been with me since the beginning." He stood to place a hand on her shoulder and smiled genuinely, a facial expression rarely seen on his face. "Every patient we allow to be transferred out of this hospital is another patient we've failed to treat properly. We'll lose face if we do this, but imagine if we're the one's to save the infamous Jack Harkness. The only hospital to cure him. None of the other facilities have come close to the results we've had. Just picture all the publicity and praise we'll get from the medical community. There's a chance, and we should take it. Ianto's in, right Yan?"

Ignoring the unwanted use of a nickname he nodded enthusiastically and looked pleadingly at Tosh. The nurse looked uncertain for a second, weighing the options in her mind. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she sighed.

"Of course I'll help. Anything to get that man to stop throwing glasses at me." They all shared a harsh laugh and sat down to work through the papers. Owen picked up the phone and started to make the many calls necessary and Ianto bit his lip silently. If this didn't work...he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Ianto, grab those charts and come with me. We have to start getting the board room ready now. They'll be here in an hour to have our meeting, and then whatever happens after that." Owen breathed heavily and hung up the phone. The intern rapidly gathered the materials and struggled to walk down the hall after his faster superiors. "And you may want to make a lot of coffee, there's no telling how long we may be in there."

* * *

Pacing furiously outside of the wooden door was about the only thing Ianto could do aside from worry his head off. Owen and half a dozen of his supervisors had been in there for over two hours now and it was driving him crazy. He'd made five pots of coffee and had made almost seven runs to the copier when they asked him too.

The intern had opted to wait outside and let the much more experienced doctor do the talking, which meant he had also volunteered to be their runner man. Not that he minded, every little job was an opportunity to get his thoughts away from what was really happening. Now all he could do was dwell on the situation, and he was shocked it hadn't driven him crazy yet. Harold raping all those women and beating Ianto every night, Jack possibly getting transferred and leaving him alone...it all weighed down on him more and he was determined to do anything he could do to help. Not just for himself, but also for Jack. If he really was getting better because of the intern, then it would do him absolutely no good to go to Torchwood.

Ianto's eyes widened in the next minute and his face scrunched in thought. Why was he so concerned? Torchwood was a rough place, but it wasn't as if the American couldn't handle himself. Hell , he'd probably enjoy all the attention he would get. All those sex crazed men and women with their hands all over him, dragging him off into their rooms and...

The intern snapped back to reality when a sharp pain laced through his hand. Looking down, he saw that the mug of coffee he'd been holding was shattered and one of the shards had sliced his palm. Not to mention the boiling brown liquid poured over his skin. No, no way! He couldn't be...

_Protective?_

Before he could mull over the new found phenomenon, the wooden door swung open and Owen stood there with a large, very fake, smile. "Ianto! Just the guy I was looking for!" The intern felt himself yanked inside forcefully, the door shutting behind him with a bang. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the boy I was telling you about. The lad whose been running Harkness's recovery program, and, if I may add, getting outstanding results."

A middle aged woman with blonde fluffy hair looked up from her paper and said, "That's all very well Doctor Harper, but these report's say Ianto Jones has only been working at this branch for about a week. Why was he entrusted with such an important case?" A fat man with tiny glasses swallowed and stammered, "That's right. It a-also states that he he has no prior experience or training. Surely one o-of your more qualified employe-ees should have been working with Jack."

"Well we didn't originally intend for him to be doing this. His job was merely going to be an intern position." Owen started, silently begging Ianto with his eyes not to give away his lie. The Welsh-man didn't plan on doing any such thing, Owen was the expert on this and not him. He would go along with whatever he said. "But when he visited Jack for the first few days, we noticed him responding better than to our other doctors. We gave him a little more time with Mr. Harkness and the results are what you see before you." He paused to see everyone's reactions, making sure they were positive before continuing. "If you do allow us to keep him here then we will take every precaution to keep him away from Ms. Cooper. It seems as though she has a rather unhealthy obsession with him, which we think is what drove him to what he did. We assure you it won't happen again."

The same blonde spoke up again, a little more chipper this time. "You certainly pose a good argument Doctor Harper, and I can see the progression plainly in your data. If you plan on keeping those two patients completely separate, maybe look into having Ms. Cooper transferred, then I have no objection with Mr. Harkness staying here. Does anyone else have input?" Ianto couldn't help but beam, Jack was going to stay. With the added bonus that he wouldn't have to worry about Gwen anymore.

"Actually," A small woman with gray hair bundled on her head spoke out and Ianto let out a stream of silent curses. "I think we should watch a session with Mr. Jones and Mr. Harkness. Just to make sure they'll get along well without Jack hurting him."

Watch him and Jack talking? Oh no... Ianto's mind flew back to the kiss and he went rigid. If the American didn't know they were being watched then he might try again, and everything would be ruined. He would have to think of a way to warn him...and think of it fast because everyone was starting to move towards the door. Owen hissed in his ear, "I hope you have a plan Jones."

* * *

Ianto took a deep breath and walked into Jack's room slowly, aware that the camera was following his every step. The American looked extremely distraught, yet somehow beautiful in the wrinkled clothes. Frustration and then joy flicked across his blue eyes when Ianto entered and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hi Jack, sorry I'm a bit late today. We had a meeting, but I wanted to continue what we started yesterday." Pointing at the crayon box before Jack could get any other ideas. Even the thought of finishing what they'd started had Ianto shifting uncomfortably and Jack smirking. The American sat in the chair opposite him and tilted his head questioningly. " I thought we were all finished with the crayon box though. You don't have anything new and exciting for me today..." He started to tease and then trailed off when he saw Ianto's purple eye in all it's painful glory. Defensiveness instantly sparked in his eyes. "Who did that to you?"

As much as it warmed his heart to know Jack cared about his well being, seeing him getting mad because his dad hit him wasn't the way to go right now. Especially since his staying with the American was what caused it. "Oh you know how I had to run out yesterday? I was late to get home cause me and my dad were redecorating. We dropped a picture frame on my eye." He laughed curtly. "It hurt for a little while but it's okay now. I want to do the crayon thing again as a review." The look in his eyes was positively desperate, he would tell Jack the truth later.

The patient hesitated a second before nodding. "Okay." There was a little bit of hurt and confusion on his face, and Ianto knew it was because of the professional tone he'd adopted. Jack and him never talked to each other like that so he dropped it immediately. "Hey, I want to keep your memory fresh so you can learn this stuff faster. What's this one?" The American scowled. "Like I wouldn't remember that one, it's Corporate. The steely gray." It made him angry cause it was the color he saw ever second of his life. Sorry, but it had to be done in order for the plan to work.

"Right, that one was just to get started. You liked this one."

"Yeah, the dark blue. You said it was called Everwatch...weird name." Ianto nodded and picked up a peach colored one, praying that Jack would get the final message. "And this?"

The American looked lost in thought for a moment, then his face lit up. "Oh you are a brilliant man, Mister Jones. That's the skin colored, it's called Me and You. See! I remember everything you taught me so far. I'm really sorry for having that outbreak, I had just been through an emotional night. I promise it won't happen again."

The relief Ianto felt that the patient got the message was almost washed out by guilt at himself for running off like that. But there was forgiveness in Jack's gaze and he sighed contently. A loud beep alerted the two men of the intercom turning on.

"Ianto Jones please come to the board room, thank you." The intern turned to Jack and smiled. "I'll come back like I always do and we'll talk." The patient nodded, understanding there would be no hug goodbye today. With a deep breath and a silent prayer, Ianto left the room and started down the hallway.

* * *

"...so in conclusion, Jack Harkness will be staying here under your care." The blonde finished with a smile and returned a packet of papers to Owen. Ianto grinned and said thank you to god, noticing the doctor smiled as well. Then, she held up a hand. "Of course there is one condition."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so there is a scene in here from an episode of Torchwood. Just thought I'd warn everyone before hand so they wouldn't be like..."Hmm, that sounds familiar.' And then be all confused. Now, on to Chapter Nine!**

* * *

A grin fit to blind a man situated itself on Ianto's face as he replayed the supervisor's words while walking behind Tosh and Owen.

_The blonde straightened the paper's on the desk in front of her and smiled. "Jack Harkness may remain a patient here if Mister Jones is registered as his companion. He will be the lead worker over his case along with Doctor Harper. Providing we have no objections, his pay and hours will be adjusted accordingly. You probably thought it was going to be bad...we aren't always that strict you know" Then she, and all her little groupies laughed._

Owen had agreed to the condition immediately and worked out the rest of the kinks, relieving the others of doing so graciously. When the group of superiors had finally left, they'd relaxed with a cup of coffee and a toast to their job well done. Now all three were headed back to the front desk with Jack's papers securely in their position. A worker had been sent to give Jack the disciplinary forms he would need to sign, and Ianto had almost never been happier. Not only was he going to get to spend more time with Jack, he would be with him almost twenty four seven. If Jack freaked out, Ianto would be the one called instead of Owen who would be sure to just rile him up. Upon further investigation, the intern found out that was what had happened that morning.

With another smile, Ianto threw the old charts into the trash and sat in an office chair beside Owen. The doctor shared his happiness, but for totally different reasons. He'd done it just to save the reputation of the hospital and maybe get them even more press, Ianto had done it to possibly save Jack's sanity. Regardless, the Welsh-man was grateful for his, and the nurse's, help.

"At least it was you they assigned to him Ianto, none of the rest of us could stand being around that walking boner all day. You seem to at least like him a bit. Maybe more than a bit, what do you think Tosh?" While Owen's words sounded teasing, there was a ring of smartness in them that made the intern suspect he meant what he said. That was the doctor for you, and Ianto didn't have much of a tolerance for it any day. Luckily, Tosh didn't appreciate the apparent rudeness either.

"He just helped us keep that 'walking boner' here, so if you expect them to keep making progress I think you should leave them to their own methods."

'Damn' Ianto thought with a frown, 'She thinks the same thing Owen does! It was only one kiss..." Memories came flooding back and he had to fight the rapidly rising blush. Hoping to divert their attention from the blood rushing behind his cheeks, Ianto put in happily, "If we keep having the positive results, then Jack could get well enough to go home couldn't he? His parents would probably be overjoyed to learn he wasn't crazy like they thought." The overly somber look that engulfed Tosh's face wasn't the response he expected. Maybe he was a little off with the going home thing.

"Ianto...I really haven't taught you enough have I? I should have made you read the patient files before letting you... " The nurse ran a hand through her hair like she didn't want to continue. With an annoyed sigh, Owen spun around and said, "He can't go home. His parents gave him up a long time ago and want nothing to do with him, ever. They left us explicit instructions not to call them about Jack's condition, even if it was improving. Eventually he may be able to go out and live on his own, but he'll never go back home because there isn't anything to go back to. All we can do is help him enough to reach that goal, so keep trying your best." The steel in his eyes was from many years of seeing cases like the American's, Ianto knew that and yet it still irritated him just enough to make him not answer.

Ianto just spun on his heel and began taking long strides down the hall towards Jack's room. Owen was right to be blunt, there was really no way to soften that kind of condition. Here he was in his abusive home, forced to watch his father rape woman nightly. But at least he had a home, a father who if nothing else gave him a roof over his head. The American's parents had left him high and dry to fend for himself in a mental institution of all places! Who was looking out for him?

The thought repulsed Ianto and made him surge forward with a new determination. He would be there for Jack even if no one else had been. People like Owen who judged him had probably driven him to be like he was. The door loomed up in front of him and he paused for a second. He had to be careful about this...if he didn't bring it up right then the consequences could be crushing. Ianto tightened his grip around the handle, turned and pushed. This would work, it had to work.

* * *

Jack heard the door open behind him, knew that it was Ianto, but didn't look up from the sheets on his table. A few tentative steps, and then silence for a few seconds.

"You know my home life isn't the best...it's bloody awful actually." The intern started, Welsh accent heavier than normal for some unknown but amazing reason. God he loved those Welsh vowels. Still, he didn't turn and look like he wanted. "There are some nights when all I want to do is avoid going back to that place...but you. You probably wish for that more than anything at times. To find your parents. I don't blame you...it's your home. Your home..." A deep intake of breath. "Would you go back to yours, if you could?"

Jack allowed his face to quirk in a cocky, but slightly confused grin. Where was this going? He could definitely use it to his advantage. "Why? Would you miss me?" The instant response of, "Yup." and a few more steps forward caught him a little off guard. Ianto was being a little bolder than normal. He took a long breath and kept rearranging the items in front of him and said, "I left home a long time ago. I don't know where I really belong." The patient paused for a moment and glanced to the dull window. "Maybe that doesn't matter anymore." Back to straightening.

Ianto began moving forward. "I uh..." Before he could could scared, he spoke again and slid up to sit on the edge of the table and look down at Jack. "Does it get lonely?" Lame, but it was a question at least.

Sensing he wasn't going to get any more work done, which was fine by him, Jack let the papers fall to the desk and clasped his hands together. His thumbs rubbed over each other like they usually did when he was thinking. "Going home wouldn't fix that." He ducked his head and shook it a little. "Being here I've seen things I'd never dreamt I'd see." He visualized the gorgeous colors just a few inches from him, breathing down his neck. Ianto was waiting for him to signal it was okay, Jack knew that. But he wanted to get these words out before he succumbed. "Loved people I never would have known if I'd..." He stiffened his hand and made a pointed gesture to emphasize what he was saying. "...Just stayed where I was."

It was time, he lifted his face slowly to drink in the Welsh-man's features before the boy turned to face him. The blue eye's darkened immediately at the emotion gleaming in Jack's eyes when he whispered, "And I wouldn't change that for the world." The American didn't move, almost didn't breathe. This was Ianto's move, not his. Slowly the intern fell forward onto Jack's mouth and kissed without another word. Both hands wrapped around the side of his face and Jack slipped an arm to grasp his shoulder, moving in one circle before moving to the Welsh-man's cheek as the kiss continued. Mouths moving against each other desperately, neither one wanting to stop. Finally Ianto pulled away and smiled a little.

"I wouldn't change this, not right now. But I would give you a better life if I could Jack." He said with a small sigh, chest still heaving and lids half closed. Jack just shook his head, arrogant smile returning with full force at the heat between them. "You already do that for me Yan, by being here with me right now. And while I would love to continue what we started...it's time for you to tell me the truth about what happened with your eye. I understand you not telling me while they were watching, but no secrets between us when we're like this."

Ianto shifted awkwardly and looked down, he couldn't tell Jack about his dad. Not yet. Not until his mind was little more stable. "I went to the pub last night. It was a stupid idea really, and I got socked in the eye." He shrugged and flicked his gaze back to Jack's, who looked concerned.

"Yeah it was, no more bars until I'm out of here and can protect you okay?" The American said aggressively, making sure the boy knew that he meant it. "Getting knocked out won't do anything for that pretty face of yours." He grinned lewdly and decided to try something. "It makes you have some pretty odd dreams too."

The Welsh-man laughed loudly and nodded. "No kidding, I had this one last night where you..." He trailed off and clamped his mouth shut, his blush deepening tenfold. Jack had tricked him, and the smirk on his patient's face proved it. He was caught.

"What did I do? Go ahead, don't be shy. I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you've done in mine." He went so far as to lean forward and place his hand over the intern's when he noticed the hitch in his breathing. God he was beautiful, and now he'd admitted to having dreams similar to his. Of course there was almost no way they were as graphic, or was there? "Cause sometime's I have these one's where..." A sharp beep sounded over head and Jack jerked his head up and inwardly cursed.

_"Could Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness please report to the main lobby, there is a new patient waiting to see Mister Harkness."_ The random, bored sounding female voice snapped off and the American stood hastily. Who would want to see him? Another patient, a new patient which meant they were from another hospital. But who in God's name...

Ianto looked at him questioningly and he simply shrugged while moving towards the door. The two men moved down the hall at a leisurely pace, not seeing much of a reason for a rush. The patient had no idea who would even think to ask for him specifically, but he would find out soon enough so no hurry. The metal doors parted with a push of his hand and Jack strode into the lobby, stopping dead at the sight in front of him. The other man, shorter than he was but with a similar bemused expression, tilted his head slightly and smiled. Well taken care of military jacket hanging open as he leaned across the desk, John Hart answered his shock with a laugh.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**So did you see the scene? XD If anyone wants to and feels lucky or is just a know it all then you could tell me what the episode name or number is and what season it's from. I'll give a shout out to who ever gets it right! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, special shout out to jekyllhj7 and mewknight for telling me what episode that scene was from. (If there are more I'm sorry, but I didn't read your review before I posted this chapter.) And I tried to answer the request for a strong Ianto in this chapter. (Although you are correct jekyllhj7, he isn't exactly ready to stand up to his dad yet.) Also I'd like to thank you so much for reading. I'm really just starting out as an author and all your positive feedback really warms my heart and inspires me to keep going. ^.^ Now I know you're all tired of my rambling so let's get to the story shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"You've put on weight." The new patient said with a look over of Jack's body.

"You're losing your hair." Jack shot back with a smile.

Suddenly the stranger surged forward and kissed Jack like a dying man, hands groping feverishly all over his shirt and back. Ianto was helpless to do anything, shock freezing him in place as he watched both of them going at it like ravenous dogs for an instant before Jack pulled away and jerked an elbow back. The intern leaped and grabbed the American's arm before it could make contact with the other patients jaw. He didn't know what was going on, but allowing Jack to knock the shit out of someone who had just arrived would not be the best way to end the day. Especially not with the way it had started.

"You did didn't you? Don't worry, I promise to not leave before you ever again. You didn't wait for me though, who is this one?" The man had a British accent which he flaunted with a grin and reached forward to poke Ianto on the nose. "You always did get to the best ones first, leave someone for me next time will you? Of course I had a gorgeous one to myself at the last place since you weren't there." His face softened for a moment. "It was never the same without you." Jack just growled and looked to the boy. "Ianto Jones meet..." His snarl was cut off almost instantly.

"John Hart." The American turned his head back sharply. "We go back."

"Excuse me." John said with a slightly dramatic head roll. "We more than go back." He looked from the patient to the intern with a harder expression than before. "We were partners."

Ianto held Jack's arm in his hand like a gun ready to fire, alarms ringing full force in his head. This guy was going to cause serious problems, he could already tell. "In what way?" The almost threatening tone in his voice startled the Welsh-man, but he held his ground firmly.

The change in John's voice was immediate and very noticeable, dropping to a low purr. "In every way." His mouth twitched into a grin and one of his eyebrows shot up. "And then some."

"We were together for two weeks!" Jack countered with a pointed glance at Ianto. The denial didn't sound very convincing though, and the intern shifted awkwardly. Two weeks was still a period of time, a lot could happen in the span of two weeks. Hell, a lot had happened between **them **and it had only been one week.

"Yes, at every hospital so we were together for five years." Oh even better...Ianto's scowl deepened. John looked at the boy too, sarcastic exasperation rampant in his comment. "It was like having a wife." Jack stepped closer to the shorter man. "You were the wife."

John did the same, exaggerating by stretching his neck out. "**You **were the wife." The American cocked his head and moved in a zigging pattern, making Ianto's head start to pound. "No, you were the wife."

"Oh but I was a good wife!" Thrusting out his chest and head this time and pulling his lip up over his teeth.

Yup, they certainly bickered like a married couple, but that wasn't the point. Jack had lowered his arm, but it was still tensed and ready to spring if so needed. Ianto should probably separate them soon, quicker the better.

"Jack it's almost time for us to go back to your room don't you think?" He said hesitantly and tugged his arm in that direction. There was a sharp feeling in his gut. The intern was uncertain what it was, but he was willing to bet jealousy and he didn't like that one bit. Just cause one of Jack's former partners was here didn't change anything between them, did it?

But John wasn't quite done making the Welsh-man uncomfortable. "Oh he goes to your room at night? Normally you wait a while Jack, I'm surprised! And he seems so eager. You know they showed me my room, it's the same as yours."

Even though Ianto could tell Jack was ready to leave, the patient still had time for a small grin and quip. "I'm sure it's a little smaller."

"But without you in there to mess with it, it will last much longer. Have fun with your play thing, but I'll be waiting for you to come back. Cause you always come back. Bye now!" John finished with a smirk and whirled on one heel to face the opposite hallway. Ianto bit the inside of his lip and yanked Jack along with him as he stomped down their corridor. At least mister obnoxious wasn't near them when it came to accommodations. He couldn't ignore the anger in his gut any longer. That man was infuriating, but not in the cute, flirty way that Jack was. Their behavior was so similar...it drove him crazy!

The door slamming violently hardly registered in the Welsh-man's mind and he sat in a chair with a huff. The look in Jack's blue eyes was stunned...with a hint of admiration. He'd probably never seen him this aggravated, but Ianto didn't care. "Was he telling the truth? Were you and he..." He trailed off. "For five years?"

The American ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sort of. It was an on again off again type thing. I had a lot of partners over the years Yan, I thought you knew that. I **know** you knew that, and it's hard to accept. But just because I had feelings for John in the past doesn't mean I still do. It doesn't change anything about how I feel now. He's just another gray guy walking around, blending in to the wall. You're still the only person I see in color, and you always will be." Fighting past the swirling emotions of conflict in his head, Ianto forced himself to focus on those words and smiled.

"And you're the only mental patient I will ever spend this much time on. Now is it possible for you to just shut up and kiss me?" Jack's grin grew wider and he pulled the boy from his chair to the bed. Warm lips found each other softly and Ianto found himself parting his before mere seconds had passed, allowing Jack further access to his mouth. The invitation wasn't thought about, it was taken with force. Jack's tongue pushing in almost to the back of his throat with one movement, then sliding along the boys gently.

Ianto shivered lightly and let his eyes close. John didn't matter any more cause it wasn't him the American was kissing right now, it was him. He let his hand move up to Jack's chest and rub lightly, gasping himself when the man moaned lightly. Suddenly there were lips on his neck, nipping and sucking right below his jaw line. Moving ever down while fingers hovered over the bottom of his two shirts. The Welsh-man felt the fabric pulled over his head, but didn't really register it because he was too focused on the mouth moving over his skin and rubbing his hand in small circles.

Cool air hit his chest when Jack finally managed to get them off and he smiled appreciatively. Then...it all stopped. Jack was staring in horror at his exposed torso, and quite rightly. Bruises and cuts galore littered the skin still and Ianto beat himself up in his head. Why hadn't he remembered! The beating, his father...a dark blush filled his face.

"Wow, that must have been a really big picture frame." Jack whispered, the traces of want still lingering on the edges of his voice being quickly squashed by anger. Ianto winced a little when he felt fingers ghost over the large bruise on his abdomen. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time Yan, what happened? The truth."

For the first time, it registered in Ianto's mind that he was straddling a mental patient. A rather violent mental patient you only hours ago had bashed a woman's head in, and now they were alone in his room. Freezing terror clutched him for a second, chilling him to the bone. But then he remembered it was Jack, Jack who trusted him more than anyone else. He gulped and then sighed. There was no hiding it any more. He didn't want to keep it a secret, at least not from Jack. "I got home late last night and my dad...well my dad doesn't like me being late. He doesn't like me doing a lot of things actually. That's why I ran out, I knew I wasn't going to make it on time."

"Your father did this to you?" Unbridled rage pulsed through Jack's voice and he closed his eyes tightly. "Because you were a few minutes past curfew?"

Trying to think of a solution... "No...it was like an hour. Cause doing the crayon box took so much time and then I...I kissed you. Which I'm so happy I did, it was worth it."

"No!" Jack sat up suddenly, slamming his crotch into Ianto's which caused both of the men to moan out of context. The American shook his head. "No...I am not worth getting beaten for. And he has no right to do this to you! You're a grown man Yan, you've got to stand up for yourself." He put a hand on the side of the intern's face, which he leaned in to softly. "I'm not able to protect you outside of here...God I wish I could. I wish you could just stay here with me, but that would get you in trouble again and..." Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips.

"That's a great idea. Screw my dad, I'll stay here tonight."

Blue eyes brightened and hands wrapped around his waist. "Are you sure? What if he..."

"I don't care if he tries, I'm safe here with you. I'll tell him tomorrow I had to stay late for an emergency and couldn't talk to him." 'And get half killed for it', Ianto thought with a smile. "But we're just sleeping, got it mister?" Jack rolled his eyes and broke out of his own shirt before laying back down on the bed.

"You're the one with an erection pressed against my legs." Ianto rolled over to the left with a groan before Jack could finish reaching with his hand. "That may be, but I'm not the one with a reputation." He paused and kissed the patients cheek quickly. "Thank you, for letting me stay. See you in the morning Jack." The boy turned on his side with a sigh and pressed his back against the warm chest behind him. Fingers stroked his hair once softly before arms draped around him, pulling him even closer to the American.

"Thank you for staying."

* * *

**So was that okay? It isn't much but it's some. I used another scene from Torchwood, I just keep finding good ones. This one isn't as accurate but I had to bend it a little for my storyline. Tell me what you think and feel free to tell me what episode this is from. (Like we don't all know XP) ~NightWhisper666**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are really good with the episode guessing XD Just wanted to say that real quick.**

* * *

The harsh light pouring through the window forced Ianto's eyes open and he stilled his whole body, feeling arms wrapped around him tightly. Jack's soft breathing told him the America was still asleep and he smiled gently. The night had been uneventful but so so sweet, being spooned all eight hours without once having to cater to a bellow for water or some stupid porn magazine. And he had a whole day to burn with his patient before he had to face the wrath of his father for spending an entire night away from home.

Slipping silently from Jack's grip wasn't something he wanted to do, but rather had to if he had any hope of getting ready before clocking in, he glanced at the time, in ten minutes. He had to somehow acquire a new outfit so no one would be suspicious that he didn't go home. Shifting through Jack's dressers did no good because all he had were boring uniforms custom of the asylum. Who could he go to, who would be here this early?

Oh god, Tosh.

The nurse would be here sorting files, and he knew she kept her locker stored with an extra set of clothes. There was no way of going to her without explaining what happened, how he'd spent the night. Still, he didn't really have another option and it was better than going to, say Owen, for help. Taking a deep breath, he made little noise walking out the door, down the hallway and into the employee lounge. Sure enough, two ladies were there. A young black girl named Martha who sat pouring over a laptop. Ianto had met her pretty soon after he started working there. She was nice, talkative, and held one of the most important positions in the hospital. Martha was the head over their branch called UNIT, Uncommon Needs & Intensive Treatment. Her and Tosh were pretty good friends, and speaking of... The Asian looked up when he came in and her eyes came together with a silent, _"What are you doing here?"_

The intern motioned back with his head and ducked away from the door frame. A few moments later, the girl came around the corner and stood before him with hands on her hips. "Ianto why are you here so early? And why are you wearing the same outfit as yesterday?"

Bluntness was the way to go. "I spent the night with Jack last night, just sleeping. I didn't want to go home and he wanted me to stay after all that happened today. I really need an outfit, please Tosh." The desperation in his blue eyes must have caught her attention because her gaze darkened in understanding. She'd understood without his needing further explanation. "I have an extra set...but I'm not sure you're going to like them.

An hour later the Welsh-man was standing in a light pink pair of scrubs with yellow trim, a smiling flower embroidered on his left breast pocket. Utterly humiliating, but worth it. He had to remind himself about the first disruption free night he'd had in months while even the deranged patients looked at him like he was crazy. Oh what was Owen going to say?

"Oi! What happened to Coffee Boy! Don't tell me, a pansy field threw up on you! Better yet, you let your girlfriend dress you up this morning." The doctor doubled over with laughter and Ianto bit the inside of his cheek. It could be worse he supposed. At least he didn't have any thoughts about the intern not going home. Well, he didn't think he'd been with Jack.

"Very funny Owen, I can do without the scathing comments thank you. You want decaf coffee right?" Ianto teased lightly, holding out the mug like he was positive he was right. The one thing Harper couldn't stand, not having caffeine in the morning. The doctor growled and swiped the cup away, sipping it to make sure it was a joke. "Watch it Jones or I might just make that your required dress." The laughter from the main desk was astoundingly loud, but didn't cover the shout from the door that boiled his blood under the skin.

"IAAANNTOO!"

Harold stood panting in the doorway, sweat glistening from his furry brow and knuckles clenched in a white fist. Everyone in the office stiffened, eyes rivotted on the infuriated man standing before them. Ianto's father stalked forward with a deadly storm in his eyes and gripped his shoulders with fingers like steel. "You are going to pay for this dearly, bloody dearly."

"Sir I think you need to leave." Owen's voice behind him sounded cranky, he didn't realize the danger of the situation. Ianto opened his mout to warn him off but his father was already talking again.

"What the hell are you wearing boy? You look like one of those stupid fags I see walking around all the time. No son of mine is going to even look like one of them." And he backhanded him hard, flat knuckles over his cheek. God if he got this mad when he saw a little color on him, what would he say if he knew that his precious child had spent the night with a man. That thought brought a little spark of defiance to his eyes and he looked back from the floor. Harold looked startled, but recovered quickly and locked on to his shoulders again.

"I don't even care if you dress like a wanker, but I care when you mess up my plans! You cost me another one last night, not good. We talked about that didn't we? And then you make me drive all the way down here just so I could talk to you about this. That's ten dollars in gas money. I was going to just do this when you got back, but now... Now all your little friends are going to see what happens when you screw with me." Harold reared back with an elbow and Ianto tensed under him, clenching eyes shut in expectation.

"Yan, no!" The intern felt himself fall to the floor, but the push was gentle. He snapped his eyes open in time to see his fathers fist slam into Tosh's jaw and send her staggering into a chair. The nurse was crying freely, a hand clamped over her face. Before Ianto could say anything, Owen was thrusting a knee into Harold's gut and throwing him across the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ianto is that your dad? Never mind, just get the guards." The doctor had gone to check on Tosh, probing the swelling gently and receiving a shriek in return. The intern turned to do what he'd been told, but the man had already run out through the door. There would be no catching him now considering he was probably at the car. So he made his way over to the nurse, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Why had she done that?

"Tosh I'm so sorry... I didn't think he was going to come here and do something like this. I thought I would deal with him when I got home..." Ianto was babbling and he knew that, but the words were just tumbling out. "I don't understand why he did that! He's never really hit a girl before, just me..."

"Yan, shut it!" Owen growled. "I'm going to get her an ice pack and some pain pills." Then he stomped off, obviously not going to pursue the subject further.

"Ianto it wasn't your fault I just...couldn't watch him hit you." Tosh said and smiled a little. "I'll be fine, it's nothing compared to what he did to you."

"But I'm his son, he doesn't even know you." The intern protested, taking her hand when it was offered. "I wouldn't have let you do that had I known you were going to. It wasn't very smart."

"Yeah well, we all do things like that sometimes don't we?" They both laughed a little and Tosh's gaze grew a little harder. "You can't go back to that house Yan. Your dad's going to kill you if you do, or just keep you hostage. There has to be somewhere else you can go. Stay with other relatives out of town maybe."

Ianto groaned and leaned against the desk. Like he hadn't already thought about that. But there were reasons he couldn't go off like he wanted. Fear of and for his dad. If he left his father would probably just track him down and drag him back. Then there was the guilt. Even though he was a terrible, abusive father, he was still his dad and if he left then he would have no one to look after him. It would most likely serve him right, he deserved a little hard love. But Ianto never had the guts to do it in the past, and now he had a whole new reason for staying.

Jack.

If he left, the patient would fall back into his delusions from before and most likely be shipped off to Torchwood before the week was through. More hopping from hospital to hospital, having his hope raised and then crushed again. No one to cling to, nothing to do with himself except what he'd done before. Find people to fuck so he could have some kind of feeling. God he might even go back to John. That thought alone was enough to make the decision for him. He couldn't do that to the American, he couldn't do that to himself. He had to be strong and stay for Jack if for nothing else.

Once again, Tosh caught the look in his eyes without him having to say anything at all and she nodded a little. "Your a fighter Ianto Jones, and I'm happy you found something to fight for. I have an idea, why don't you come and stay with me for a little while? Just to give your dad a chance to settle down. Cool his head."

The Welsh-man nodded, a smile beginning to form. "We'll have to make a covert mission in order to get my stuff."

"I think we can handle it." Tosh said and giggled more, the sound a little out of place from her swollen jaw. The sacrifice of the gesture she'd just done, taking a punch for him, slammed Ianto in the gut and he almost started crying. And here she was offering to not only take him in, but to go back and possibly face the wraith of his father. "Thank you." He said solemnly and hugged her gently, a little scared he would touch her face.

"There is one thing you could do for me in return right now." She said after she'd pulled away and flashed him a grin.

"Anything, nothing can be as bad as what you just did for me."

"Great! Owen probably won't let me leave this chair, and I had a patient I needed to check on this morning. I taught you how to do the physical examination right?" The nurse said, handing him a clipboard and chart. Ianto nodded, it was one of the first thing's she'd shown him how to do. The occupants had to have the exam at least once every month so all the workers needed to be able to give it. All you had to do was check their weight, blood pressure and so on. Undress them and measure on a scale of how fit they were. Nothing too elaborate.

"Well we got a new patient and he hasn't had his done yet. He's in room three thirty two..." The intern's mouth went dry. Of all the things to happen to him... "Name, John Hart."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter for yous. A lot of you have been wondering why Ianto can't just get away, so I tried to clear that up a little bit. Hope you enjoyed! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

Owen had chided him of course for not jumping to Tosh's aide faster, and Tosh got mad at Owen for yelling at him. Finally Ianto had gotten away, but not to a much better alternative. Now he had to face John Hart alone.

It wasn't that he was scared of the man by any physical means, he could put up a good fight if the need presented itself. The reason for dreading the visit so much was because he knew Hart would try to get under his skin, just like he'd done the day before. This time he didn't have Jack to distract him this time though. It would be up to the intern to make sure he kept his guard up.

Well, that and the fact that he would have to see the man almost naked.

The way to John's room went through the UNIT branch, and he came face to face with Martha for the second time that day. This time he paused to say hello. What he didn't expect was when she came over to him and smiled. "Where are you off to Mister Jones? We don't normally see you in this part of the hospital."

"I'm conducting an exam for Tosh, we had a situation in the lobbey this morning and she couldn't do it. I'm just helping her out." Ianto grinned, happy to have someone being geniunely friendly. Just chatting was nice sometimes. A little normal in a building full of crazyness.

"Yes I saw. Are you okay, Ianto? It must be difficult to deal with." Martha put a hand on his shoulder, eyes filled with concern. The intern sighed and nodded.

"Everything's all right. Tosh offered for me to stay with her for a while, until it's safe to go back home. I still can't believe she did that for me, she's a real friend." Ianto said slowly, hoping his answer would it did, some what.

"That's good. If you ever need some one to talk to, I'm here and willing."

"All right, thank you."

"Now!" Martha said suddenly and clapped her hands together. "Who are you giving the examination to?" Ianto groaned and rollwed his eyes. "Mister John Hart." The look on her face said it all, she'd already met this man.

"I was the one who drove him down from the airport. He's umm...well he's a little off isn't he? I mean more so than the usual ones. A little grabby." She said and snickered. "Watch yourself or he might go for you Yan."

No, he was already going for Jack. Ianto screamed internally and nodded quickly. "I'll try my best, thanks Martha. Talk to you soon yeah?" The doctor just nodded and turned back to her work. Now came the real fun.

He took his time going down the hall, talking to as many people as he could before reaching his unwanted destination. Several deep, steady breaths were required before Ianto could force himself to open the door. John was laying stretched out on his bed with a book and didn't even look up when the boy came in. Setting the small carrier of medical supplies on a table, the intern stood at the edge of the bed and waited for the patient to acknowledge his presence in some way. Of course he didn't have to wait too long.

"Why are you here eye candy? Wanting to talk about Jack I assume. Just dying to know what happened between us those five years? I guess he wouldn't tell you. Poor thing." A small grin was aimed at him over the cover, and it faded just as quickly when he saw the chart in his hands. "What ever do you need that for? Oh I know, you want to take notes. Cute."

Ianto had to fight against retort after sharp retort wanting to press out of his mouth. "I'm here because Tosh is...indisposed. I'm giving you your physical exam." He said after a while, when he was sure he could say it without following the words with a taunt. Teeth clamped hard enough to draw blood on the inside of his cheek at the next words out of John's smirking mouth.

"Ooh. Eye candy wants to get his hands all over me. This is getting interesting. What do I need to do? Strip? Lay face down on the bed? Oh I know! It's a prostrate exam isn't it? I love those. Your full of tricks. But it's funny, I didn't think you'd be the dominant type. Considering that's what Jack normally is." Another lewd grin, and another bite inside Ianto's mouth. "Of course I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Jack about you yet. Find out what you two have been up to."

"Don't call me that. You know my name." The Welsh-man said coldly and turned to his paper None of the other quips were worthy of responses.

"But that's what you are! That's how Jack probably sees you. It's normally that way, finding a quick fuck and then getting transferred. We started that game a long time ago Ianto Jones. It isn't going to change now. It'll be me and him soon enough, just like it always was." Doubts began to fill the boy's mind, just like they always did when people talked like this. No, he couldn't let John phase him. Jack wanted him, not this guy.

"Shirt off, stand up straight." Ianto commanded, pulling the stethoscope and feeling like Owen for two seconds. The thought brought a smile to his face fleetingly, not unnoticed by John who simply smirked. He'd pulled off his military jacket and shirt while the intern was mulling over his thoughts. Damn, he probably thought he was smiling because of him stripping down in front of him. Could he get one thing right today?

"You know you don't have to worry about me trying anything with you, Jack would kill me. He does get defensive of his little pets. For a while anyway." Checking his heart beat only took a few seconds thank god, Ianto didn't want to be any closer to this man then he had too. Just the sight of him made a scowl force itself upon his mouth.

The intern checked his temperature, good. Blood pressure, good. Weight, regrettably better than his own. Then again John was a few years older than he. But Jack was too...suppose he was too young for the American? NO! He had to stop that, he wouldn't let Hart mess with his mind.

"Am I going to have to do all the talking here eye candy? Cause that Welsh accent is cute. It helps me relax a little. Come on, say something." Ianto kept his lips pressed together firmly while marking things down. Silence was all this patient deserved, and all he was going to get. It would just coax _him _to keep on talking, and that was the absolute last thing he wanted.

"Guess I'll just have to keep us both entertained. How dull. Then again, you are slightly preoccupied with my body so I'll forgive you." Damn was the only word the intern could think of, and the next part of the exam wasn't helping. The full body once over. Why did Tosh have to jump in front of that fist? He could have been unconscious on the linoleum instead of doing this. That really did seem like the better option right now.

"I guess I could tell you about this one time Jack and I were in this hospital in Arizona. That place really is a huge oven, and the air conditioning had broken down in our room, we were room mates you know. Pity this place doesn't allow people to share rooms."

"Trousers off, keep the pants on though." Ianto said through bared teeth. The sooner he got this over with the better. John did so quickly and smiled before continuing. " Eager are we? This brings back memories cause it goes right along with the story. They refused to let us all go out to the community pool so we were stuck in our rooms. It was so hot, at first we were just shirtless but then Jack suggested that we..."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ianto shouted and flung the stethoscope back into the box, facing away from the almost naked man. "I don't want to hear any of this! I don't want to know your opinions, and I certainly don't care about your back stories. Please, just stop talking!" The intern stiffened when he felt hands over his back, slipping over his shoulders, down his arms.

"I guess Jack hasn't told you the three rules yet. One, don't believe anything I say. Like earlier when I said I wouldn't try anything with you? I'm really only after Jack but..." Arms encircled his waist and Ianto felt a sharp nip on his ear. "You can't believe me anyway. Two, always keep me in front of you. You've turned your back to me at least three times." No no...fight back Ianto. But suddenly his hands were pinned to the table and no matter how much he struggled, John was too strong. Plus the added fact that every time he wiggled it ground his ass into his assailants hips. The hand that wasn't holding his ducked under his shirt and traced the bruise that barely showed. "And three, I really think he invented this one because he wants me all to himself, under no circumstances let me kiss you." John pressed his face against Ianto's neck, licked it and watched him shiver, helpless.

"You've already broken two, why not all three?"

* * *

**I am so sorry for it being this short, I just _had_ to end it here. Seriously. Leave that visual dangling over your head. ^.^ I'm so cruel...Next chapter will be out very very soon. I swear! =3**


	13. Chapter 13

The cold from John's finger tips traveled up his victim's spine, making his shakes more violent. He probably would have fallen to the floor had it not been for the tight grip holding him up. Although the floor was a better alternative. Anything would be better than this.

"Not speaking again? Oh you're just shy." Ianto growled under his breath and started struggling, not caring how his body moved. He had to get away, run for the door. Anything! "Or maybe you just really like hearing me talk." More words he didn't want to hear, so he just blocked them out. The older man was stronger, that was certain. If he stayed where he was he could be forced into a lot of things he didn't want. Although if the assault carried out then John would probably be sent away, but was that any excuse? No. So how could he get away without overpowering him.

"Let go of me Hart. If you don't stop this now you'll be transferred before midnight." The intern snarled and thrashed even more. Was there really no way he could get out? The hand stroking his hip moved inward suddenly, ghosting below his navel and brushing the tops of his bottoms. 'No no NO!' He shouted in his head and fought vainly, even jerking his head back and forth. His neck stopped moving when he felt a long lick up the skin, ending with a nibble on his jaw line.

"Would that be so bad? Torchwood's a very..." Another bite, this time harder. "Interesting place. Lots of fun people. A lot more fun then the people in this place. Jack and I had plans to get there, a long time ago. I still have those plans and I'm taking Jack with me no matter what. Although I am starting to see why he likes it here so much."

"I am not going to play your stupid little game! Why are you doing this?" Ianto spat, fear beginning to settle alongside something else. Damn all this, his mind for doubting, his body for betraying him. If he managed to keep at a good angle then he could hide it. "Where do you think raping me is going to get you?"

"Raping you? That wouldn't get me anywhere!" Laughter slipped into his ear, sliding like a snake. Not the crazy booming laughter he was expecting, but a quiet chuckle. "I'm not going to do any thing you don't want me to eye candy. All though whether you realize you want it or not is optional. I'll draw attention to this..." Fingers stretched the elastic waistband and then trailed over the bulge in his pants. Ianto hissed and forced himself to remain still. Why couldn't he just go limp? "But I won't pay any attention to it until you ask. I won't kiss you until you make the first move. You will, just wait."

"No! I won't do anything! Just get away!" Then the touch was gone from below his stomach, the hand resting on his face. Ianto quivered, gaze locking with the patient's. Dilated pupils, hunger mixed with euphoria. John was enjoying himself immensely, in more ways then one. But at the same time, there was a perpetual lonilness in his stare. He needed this contact as much as longed for it. There was no doubt about that. Swirls of emotion raged in brown iris's, and the intern leaned forward slightly, trying to decipher the mix. John grinned then, the vortex gone in a rush of triumph. "Got you."

Ianto was still edging unconsciously closer when John met his mouth, and wasn't prepared for the violent movement against him. He didn't see it coming at all. All tongue and teeth, want and need for an instant, two, three. Before Ianto jerked away and flattened against the wall, rage and confusion rampant in his mind. Not all of it was directed toward John though. A good deal of it was pointed directly to himself.

John watched with a smirk, not even bothering to cover himself. The patient knew how much Ianto was beating himself up in his mind. That was obvious in his expression alone. Oh how easy that had been! Just one step closer to getting Jack all to himself.

"So did I pass my exam?"

With a snarl, the intern gathered his equipment and stormed towards the door. He paused when a chilling laugh erupted behind him.

"It won't be you, you know. The one Jack _changes_ for. You're just another part time fuck for him. I almost feel sorry for you, and now that you kissed someone else." He felt John shaking his head rather than saw it. "Your chances are even slimmer than they were." Ianto growled, resolve breaking.

"I have more of a chance then you ever will Hart! Because I have something you never had and never will have! Jack left you because you are insensitive and ungrateful. All you care about is getting your next shag and then moving on. Getting to some crazy hospital so you can be gang raped." He escaped through the door before either man could say anything else, popping his head around once more to shout. "And I did not kiss you!"

Ianto stalked through the hallway, mumbling curses in both English and Welsh. Who did that man think he was? Talking to him like that and making them kiss...or did he? Replaying the whole situation in his mind was difficult, because fear blocked most everything else out. But the intern forced himself past that barrier to the moments leading to the intrusive action.

John, turning his face towards him. That look in his eyes...desperation? Lust? Sorrow?

And him, leaning forward as if he could decipher it be getting closer. He had instigated the kiss by moving in, Ianto realized with a start and pause in his stride. He hadn't meant to, but it wasn't John you moved in first. It was him.

A huge tidal wave of shock and guilt rolled over him, clutching his heart in a steel grip. How could he have been so stupid! So not in control of his body? So much trust had been placed in him. By a man who'd never trusted anyone before, who never had a reason to trust before. There was no explanation for what he'd done, no excuse. And no way he'd ever be trusted by Jack again. Maybe he would understand, or at least be willing to get over it after a couple of days.

Depression weighed his steps down, making Ianto feel like he was sinking into the carpet with each plod. Why couldn't he just sink down completely? Let the plush material swallow him whole so no one could be hurt by him again. God, hurt. Jack would be devastated, not just angry! He was already in a mental asylum, how much worse could he get?

Or maybe...maybe he wouldn't even care. Maybe Ianto didn't matter as much to Jack as he thought. Then this betrayal wouldn't mean anything at all. Would that be better?

"Hello Ianto." The soft voice broke into his mind, breaking through his mist of confusion. Martha stood there in front of him, clipboard against her chest as always. "How did the session go?"

"Good, it went good." He answered curtly, forcing the blush down with vengeance. This was one time he wouldn't let his emotions show. "He's a very fit patient. A little too fit." He couldn't resist adding under his breath, rubbing at the slight bruises on his wrist. God he felt like a whore. "Thanks for asking Martha. Everything go smoothly in your department today."

"Well," She began and Ianto sighed. He was never going to get to find Jack now. This delay couldn't be blamed on him though, and he wasn't going to just walk away. He had asked after all. "I found out in a meeting today that we are getting these adorable little red caps for everyone to wear." The intern chuckled, he was sure the male nurses would be overjoyed to hear this. "They're going to be our U.N.I.T caps! You know how every department has some kind of signature that sets them apart?" The intern nodded. "Well this is going to be ours! I could try and get you one, if you like. I saw you in that red uniform the other day, you looked good."

Ianto let himself blush this time. Jack had thought the same thing, just not so much with thinking. Or talking. "I've been told red is my color." He said a little shyly, happy for the distraction. Martha just laughed and nodded. "Whoever told you that has a good eye. A girlfriend maybe?" Her eyes lit up with excitement, always ready for the odd piece of gossip.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He replied with a smile, completely expecting the next question.

"Boyfriend then?" The excitement turned to downright giddiness. British girls, honestly.

"Sort of, not exactly sure at the moment." He said and looked down. "We...dabble." But not for much longer. The thought crossed his mind with a smirk like John's, pinching at his heart again. Martha didn't seem to notice the down trodden expression, her mind completely caught up in the new information. "So...what's his dabbling like?"

"Innovative." She seemed to choke a little. "Really?" The intern smiled a little and nodded, never passing up the opportunity to brag. And it didn't seem like she was going to ask about his name so it was safe. "Bordering on the Avant Garde." Her smile widened and all she could get out was, "Wow."

Ianto smiled for a moment, letting himself remember all the kisses, the barley there touches. How it felt being handled like the most important thing in the world. "Oh yeah." He breathed, letting the silence stretch a few moments before he righted himself. "Have you seen any of my people. Tosh or Owen?"

"Oh yeah! There's a movie night tonight in the community room, I think it's James Bond." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure everyone's in there. Except...Owen left early. Told me to tell you if I saw you that he wouldn't be able to go to the pub tonight. Something about having a date all of the sudden. Probably though he was going to get ditched and didn't." She laughed and hugged him unexpectedly. Ianto jumped a little, but accepted with good graces. It was one of the first friendly gestures all day that wasn't extreme. "You'll want to get back to them. See you tomorrow Yan!" Martha waved and sped off down the hallway, still grinning.

Ianto shook his head and walked towards the place she'd said, hoping it was the right one. The community room was only used to show movies and he hadn't been here long enough to be at more than one, tonight. He slipped in quietly, noting the three guards posted at the doors, ready to spring into action the moment something went wrong. It was nice to know they had some kind of security. Not nearly enough though.

Through the sea of patients, some rocking and others sucking on various parts of their or their neighbors bodies, he spotted Jack. Snuggled on a couch with a blanket wrapped around him, very uninterested in the movie. Wow, guess black and white movies never went out of style for him. Ianto gulped and moved towards him nervously, fear clawing his gut the same as it had going into John's room. He had to tell the American what happened, but what would happen to him when he did so.

"Jack?" The intern said softly, creeping beside him with the arm rest of the couch in between them. That barrier didn't last long though when Jack tugged Ianto down into his lap, covering them both with the blanket in one swift movement. Ianto immediately began to struggle. "Jack? Jack let me go! Someone's going to see!"

"They'll just assume you're another occupant watching the movie, it isn't like the guards care." A warm hand ran down the intern's stomach, quickly filling his mind with haze. "I look like a bloody neon flower garden! Do you really think no one is going to recognize me like this?" He managed to hiss through the fog, fingers trailing under the edge of his shirt. "And it's a lovely color on you, but I do think you'll find your body covered..." Dipping under the waistband of his pants. "And in a minute I don't think you'll care."

A silent gasp when Ianto felt pressure on his groin. "Jack no I have to talk to you about something!" More stroking, softly, almost non existent but so real. It was insanely distracting and the intern could feel his attention slipping a little more each moment. "Do you have to? I've been having a really good day and I was hoping we might could end it on a good note." Well at least he'd had a good day. Ianto thought back to all that happened, his father and then John. Thought didn't continue for very long when he felt a hand under his boxers and a sharp tug. Ianto growled under his breath, striving to battle down the more sensual sounds wanting to escape. No moaning. If he kept his eyes fixed on the screen maybe he could play growls or swears off as reactions to the movie.

"James bond is a little cliché don't you think? Us being here in Britain and all." Jack said loudly, rubbing his palm in soft circles around the base. Then a more quiet sentence. "Want me to keep going?" Always giving him an option to get out, that was his Jack. The feelings were crowding his brain now, thought of John and even the guards fleeing in every movement of his hand. What did he even have to tell him again? Something about Hart... It all became a blur when fingers closed shut around the shaft and pulled up roughly. "Yeah. I agree." He said a little breathlessly, trying not to let a moan fly out with the harmless words. Jack grinned smugly. Honestly, why were those guards even here if they couldn't see what was going on right under their noses.

"THEY'RE COMING TO EAT ME!" Ianto nearly jumped from his skin, his grip on Jack tightening tenfold as the scream echoed through the room. It wasn't the movie, nothing was happening like that on the screen at all. One of the patients, a boy with short spikey hair, had curled on the ground and was convulsing fiercely. "They're going to take my eyes out with their spoons! Eat my brains with a toothpick! Get me out...get me out now!" He was babbling now, no real words forming. And through it all Jack, insufferable Jack, just kept stroking. Alternating between slow and fast, long and shallow.

All three guards converged on the hysterical boy at once, so that's what they were for, dragging him out of the room with a red haired girl running after them screaming, "JAKE NO!"

The shouts covered Ianto's drawn out moan as he bucked and finished in Jack's hand, eyes shooting wide open. The American simply pulled some tissues from a side table and cleaned him under the blanket, unable to get rid of the damp patch showing through. One older man turned to face them just as Jack pressed the damp tissues into Ianto's hand. "He just loves the Bond movie's so much, always cries. I always have to hold him through it. It's all right hun. There there." Jack said and dabbed under his eyes. Ianto stiffened as the smell hit him and he drove an elbow into Jack's side. The American twitched under him, taking the opportunity to grind his hips into Ianto's ass.

Both of them eyed each other warily and began laughing, the tension eased. For a few minutes the thought of John had been driven away, but now it came back with full force. The memory of his heat coming back as Jack's warm hand wrapped around his. The feel of his lips as their fingers entwined. But maybe, for now, it was better that Jack didn't know. Maybe for now he could just enjoy this moment. Away from all the bad things, his dad and even the fact that this was a hospital for the insane. Away from the fact that an hour ago he'd kissed Jack's ex-lover. In this moment, Ianto would curl up in his patients embrace and let the night continue. Just them, alone in a room full of people.

* * *

**Wow this is a long chapter...YAY! A lot of things happened in this...feel free to rant about it lol. And I actually like Ianto and John's little scene, you people. But I'm not going to argue with you guy's cause then you might stop reading. Please keep reading...please? ^.^ Reviews are very welcome and much appreciated. I thought I was going to be nearing the end of this story by now, but the idea just kind of ran away from me. I just want to say thank you all so, so much for sticking with me and keeping on with your support! I know it's getting long and I hope none of you are getting bored lol cause I certainly aren't. ~NightWhisper666**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay you guys, I know it has been forever and a day but I have stuff going on okay. I started school back and you know how that is. I promise I'll try to update more frequently but it's hard to get the stuff typed an edited. Okay, here you go. Chapter Fourteen!**

* * *

Four happy, peace filled days passed for Jack. No incidents or temper tantrums, just idle hours by himself or with Ianto. The connection between the Welsh-man and his patient had grown steadily stronger, the men getting closer every passing day. Ever since the night they'd _watched_ the movie, Ianto had been much more open to Jack's flirts and touching. Responding enthusiastically and with no hesitation.

Although... there were times when the intern seemed vacant. Staring off at bits of wall or out the window, and when Jack would try to get his attention he would start. Fear would spark in those blue eyes and his breath would hitch. Then he would just go back to normal Ianto, laughing away and not showing any of the former unease. Almost like he was afraid of something or keeping a secret. But then everything would be okay and they would have a wonderful afternoon.

Putting all nervous thoughts aside, Jack pushed off his bed and towards the door. It was probably nothing but silly worry, and sitting around mulling over it wouldn't do any good. The sun was shining outside and the American was in high spirits. Out of all his time at the asylum he'd never been to the garden. Too many people and not enough reward to draw him. Nature had always been more of a bane than an attraction. Other people always praising the magnificent colors while he saw everything in that bleak shade of gray. But now, with so much going right in his world, the time seemed perfect to give other things a try.

Jack made his way to the front lobby, intending to look at the ground map from there. One person stood looking in front of him, blocking the view. The American cleared his throat and the boy spun instantly, eyes lighting. Jack almost laughed aloud when he realized it was Jake from his first day. The Jake who'd been literally carried out of the movie kicking and screaming.

"It's you!" The younger patient exclaimed, surging forward almost like he wanted a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while, been on lock down or something.?" Jack grinned when he thought about what had been happening the past few days, none of which had been like lock down. Well, unless you count being pinned against the wall.

"I've been in my room a lot, catching up on my reading. What have you been up to?" Jack asked quickly, diverting attention to avoid making the conversation awkward. Before meeting Ianto, Jake had seemed like a really good option for company. Now Jack was just hoping for a friend.

"I've been all over really. Working through the counseling you know." Both men laughed. "Met someone too, if you're interested." Jake blushed lightly and smiled. The addressed nodded, encouraging him to continue. Obviously the boy had been worried Jack was still interested. A nice sentiment, but the American was happy he was moving on. Some of his past partners hadn't been so eager.

"So you like this person?" Jack asked with a bright smile, earning a shy nod. "Do I know them?" He was trying the subtle approach, not exactly sure which way he swung. From the reaction he'd received earlier he assumed the new one was a man.

"Yeah he's great, not sure if you know him though." So Jack was right to assume, good. "I was actually on my way to meet him now in the garden. You can come along if you like. I'm sure you two'll get on great."

"I'd love to come, but if he's that great you might have to watch your back." The patient joked. "I'll have to try and steal him." Jake turned his head and shot a playful glare.

"Don't you even think about it."

The way to the garden was through two long hallways, one lined with bed rooms and the other with classrooms as the staff liked to call them. There were a surprisingly sparse amount of people in the corridor. Neither man minded, it made for a fast journey to the glass doors. Birdsong bled through when it was opened, mixed with a few voices. Two girls walked away through some flowerbeds and a lone hunchback rocked on a bench. But unless Jake was talking about the rocker, Jack didn't see any other guys. Oh god please don't let his partner be a delusion. If this person was imaginary then Jack didn't know what he would do. Play along and seem just as crazy or dismiss it and be extremely harsh sounding.

"He said he'd be waiting behind the stone fountain near the left building, trying to be dramatic I guess." Jake giggled and Jack let out the breath he'd been holding. A real person, just one who was hiding. Sneak a way meetings reminded Jack of the old days with John. They used to find every little hidey hole they could to get a quick shag. The American did miss that a little. He was used to getting off a lot more with his partners, but that didn't matter at all with Ianto. No one else he'd been with even compared and not just because he was in color. Although that was an added bonus, the one that had drawn him in the first place. But his personality, so genuine and compassionate. So strong through everything he went through. Steadfast with his care and attention, far from just a quick screw. Jack would do everything he could to be there for him in turn.

The thoughts of his boy had pulled him from reality for a moment while his body kept walking. So the last thing he expected when he looked back up was Jake wrapped in John Hart's arms. Smiling like that was the only place in the world he wanted to be, while the man holding him grinned like he'd won the lottery.

"Well this is an odd turn of events isn't it Jack? Didn't think you'd be walking up here." John sneered and flashed his trademark smirk.

"I was invited. Didn't think you'd be waiting." Jack growled and focused on his former partner entirely. This was just like he always did, finding a random fuck. Jake wouldn't mean a thing to him, and that situated a small piece of anger inside him.

"Oh I was wanted, can't say the same about you. Although I'm not saying no." John said and Jake's smile faltered for an instant, eyes flicking between the two. Maybe waiting for the other to respond, possibly trying to find the words to say himself. Eventually coming out with, "So...you two know each other then? Great, brilliant really. Um, exactly how long?"

Jack was torn between lying and being blunt. John hadn't been been delicate around Ianto. In fact, he'd been trying to sabotage their relationship from the beginning. Why shouldn't he do the same? Because he was better than that. Why couldn't John find someone like he did and move on?

"We were in another center together, we were good friends. I'm glad you two are...well, whatever you two are." Jack said after a moment, smiling when Jake let his shoulders in relief. John narrowed his eyes with shock. Obviously he'd been expecting a response similar to his, pointing out their past relations and how they'd always been with one another. He'd chosen to bypass that part of their past entirely.

An uncomfortable silence passed, the former partners glaring at each other with poor Jake caught in the cross fire. The boy was relieved when a doctor burst through the doors calling his name. He waved the man over but was met with a cross nod and jerked hand.

"It's time for you to go see Mr. Kaller now Jake. He's waiting so we have to go." John growled under his breath at the hushed goodbye and turned his attention to Jack as soon as they were alone.

"So you're mister caring now huh? That worker you're so interested in is changing you for the worse. Making you soft." John spouted angrily and leaned against the stone wall. "What happened to your fire? It's like you have no fight in you anymore!" Jack kept his face blank, cringing inside at the blow to his ego. This is what he got for trying to be nice. Then again he also got Ianto so it was completely worth it. He could only begin to imagine why John was so mad.

"We had plans Jack! Better than this boring place. All those facilities at our feet, we were emperors! How can you stay tied down to this hole? Even with that bloody Ianto around."

"Enough John!" Jack snapped, shoving him farther behind the fountain to block any potential fights from the guards. The fire was building in his gut and he knew something was going to come of it. "What do you think would happen when we got to where we were aiming? There's no getting out of Torchwood John, we'd be trapped forever with those people! At least here we have a chance to get out and see the world. The world instead of more dusty old asylums. Why weren't we aiming for that?" He finished and shook his head.

"You sound like one of those doctors!" John shouted and slammed a fist into the bricks. "What the hell do you expect me to do Jack? You pull me along for five years and I work so hard to follow you here. I knew I'd find you with another person but you always came back. We're always together in the end. You can't blame me for expecting that again!"

"Well why can't you just accept that I've moved on?!" The fury shaking his voice came partially from hurt and regret. Because John was right, and that was painfully obvious. Every other relationship he'd had meant nothing, just person after person to help him get along. But John had been someone special. No comparison to Ianto of course but still, their partnership had been deeper. It wouldn't be as easy for the other to move on when this had become the set routine? And what right did he have to drop him like dirty underwear?

Another part of his plea was in desperation. Wanting to not have to deal with this constant lingering guilt. To keep running like he always did from the ones he hurt. He would do anything to be with Ianto, he knew that. But that didn't stop the fact that John was waiting.

"I want you to come to your senses! There's nothing for you here, and if you think that Ianto really cares then you're a fool. You're just a pity mission for him, and once he believes you're fixed he'll leave you high and dry. Move on to the next lost soul." John leered, mouth never wavering from it's disapproving scowl. Not until Jack's fist flew into it. The man was knocked against the fountain, crumbling the minute he connected.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, so I'm not going to listen to it. Goodbye." He turned to leave with a smile, knowing what was going to happen next. And even though he didn't want that, he was ready nonetheless. His arm was jerked back and a closed fist planted in his rib cage, uncomfortable but just enough to get his attention.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you walk away? " Jack shot him a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "No you were expecting this, but that won't stop me." John said with a sad smile that soon turned lewd. "Eventually this will be you and eye candy, that will be the day."

Jack forcefully kept his breathing and body relaxed, despite the urge to bloody his knuckles on John's face again. "Well you're going to have to do a lot better than that punch. I might end up snapping that pretty neck of yours." Okay, maybe a little venom slipped through.

"Oh didn't you worry, I plan on doing a lot more damage before I leave here." His words carried more than a threat for the fight. More like a promise for his time at Red Willow. What other plans did he have in store? What more could he possibly do to sabotage their relationship?

Or maybe he'd done something already.

His thoughts were interrupted by a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Damn he'd been careless, but hopefully John wouldn't get any more good moves in. When his opponent's knee was halfway down he grabbed and pulled. John fought to keep his balance, then thought of something better and lunged forward. Both men toppled to the ground, punching, kicking and even biting at any skin they came into contact with. A good tactic until you accidentally chomp down on your own arm, Jack thought with a grimace. After a few minutes of struggle the American found himself pinned against the grass, growling in frustration. He managed to grab a fistful of brown hair and tug harshly upward. Nothing.

"Admit you're beaten Jack," The newer patient whispered and grinned, trying a tone he'd used many times before. Jack laughed and wiggled a little more. His confidence was growing with every second that passed, every invitation he rejected, but was shattered almost instantly when the grip on his hands tightened. It was one of their signals, an indication Jack wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"I can read it you know, in your eyes and your body language. It's kind of funny."

Locking eyes with his assaulter was the worst mistake Jack had made all day, because he couldn't help his gaze wandering like it always did. Taking in the messy hair from his own hand, wold stare dripping with heat, and worst of all that smirk. That little turn up of one corner of his mouth, in times before it had caught him every time. Now...was no different. His throat felt dry but he managed to choke out, "What is?"

A gasp wrenched it's way out of Jack's mouth along with a curse when John rocked his hips forward almost casually into his. John chuckled in triumph and did it again harder. He ran his thumbs over the pulse points on his former partners wrists and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"That I can see it so clearly, the fact that you still want me."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and John were kissing before John was finished with his sentance. Jack took control quickly, jerking a wrist free to once again to wind his fingers through the other's hair. The smaller man let him, using his now free hand to push under Jack's shirt. The American laughed when John began to fight back for a little power, allowing him a little ground and taking back twice as much. He was caught in the surge of emotions, slipping back into the old Jack who took everything he wanted.

John pulled back for a moment, a gleam of happiness pushing through the want. Jack growled from the loss and pulled him back down to capture his mouth, talking the last thing on his mind. The American waited until he'd reduced John to a heated rasping mess before letting him speak.

"Come with me, my room's closer than your's is." John asked quickly, taking the oppurtunity to breathe. "Back through the lobby, I don't want to get all grass stained out here." He laughed and scrambled to his feet, extending his hand to help Jack up. But the other patient didn't move, the realization of what he was doing turning to horror and freezing his muscles. What, in all Hell, Heaven and Earth was he doing?!

"Leave John, leave right now." Jack said and glared at the ground. The temporary spell was broken, and allowed guilt and sorrow to swamp him. He'd been so stupid, so blind to what was happening. A complete bumbling idiot whore. And now the one person he cared about was going to suffer from what he'd done. He'd been trying so hard to stay faithful, and it shouldn't have been that hard. The first love, and now Jack was going to lose him because of this.

"Why?" John looked hurt and confused for a moment, need still fogging his brain. But then he saw the clouds over his former partners head and decided to make them rain. "Oh so you're feeling all guilty now? You really shouldn't you know, you didn't actually do anything wrong. It's what we're programmed to do to each other."

"Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG?!" Jack sprang up, teeth grinding and fist clenched. All the rage he felt pointed at himself. This was all his fault and no one elses. "I actually care about Ianto, John. I care about staying ith him, not going off every chance I get. That is not who I am anymore!" He forced himself to look up. John looked as confused as he, battling between, irritation, sadness and victory all at the same time.

"It didn't seem like that a minuet ago, it seemed like you had gone back to your normal gorgeous self." John retorted and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

It took every ounce of will-power to make Jack relax and stay silent. Because he'd finally caught on. John was trying to provoke him into geting angry again, trying to prod another fight out of him that would eventually lead in a circle to where they'd been a moment ago. Right back on the ground. Clever, but not smart enough. Jack sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry okay? I really didn't mean for that to happen, and even though it did I still care about Ianto more than anything. I just want to be with him and you have Jake, so could you just leave us alone? Please? I'm asking you as a friend."

"Give me a reason to leave you two alone and I will. Cause you know what I think?" John hissed and kept up his defensive stance like he still expected Jack to go for him. "The only reason you want me to stay away is because you fell threatened and scared. Scared of what just happened, you can't ever help yourself when it comes to sex. And you never know, eye candy might be the same way."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What do you meen by that? What have you seen?" Doubt was flickering in his stomach like a small candle. John may be a whore and a sabatour, but he could also be telling the truth. At least when it helped him with his goal, which right now was to win Jack back. Not to mention, Ianto was gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to be with him? Other than John of course, that would just be weird since he loved the American so much. Jack almost laughed at the thought, remembering the situation at hand.

"Well isn't that weird?" John sarted pacing. "Do you not trust him or something? Maybe you want to believe me, give yourself an out. But you already had an out...oh I don't know." He threw his arms up and grinned at Jack's distress. "But I'll tell you it wasn't something I saw, and it wasn't a rumor I heard."

The American scoffed and chuckled, watching the defender turn into the attacker. "What, did you smell him? You aren't making any sense, as usual. I don't know why I expected otherwise."

"If ony you knew how much sense I was making. I won't tell you any more, but I will leave you two alone for a while to sweat it out. Watch what unfolds from a distance, a very safe distance. Thanks for the shag Jack, always fun." John pantomimed a kiss and strutted off with a final laugh. Jack couldn't help throwing a hand up to catch the gesture, and crush it. None of it was real, but it brought a small hint of satisfaction.

The man was probably pewing nonsense, right? Just another ploy to throw them off, another bomb to destroy him. But... John never gave up that easily. He was minuets away from having his former partner again and he'd just walked off. The never happened unless he was telling the truth.

But what truth had he been insinuating? That Ianto liked getting off like any normal guy? Nothing wrong with that. That he was as 'easy' as Jack? It had taken a lot of persuasion for Jack to even half way give in, so that couldn't have been it. Unless it was a veiled jab at Jack's ego. No if Hart wantedf to insult he would just say it plain and simple. So what then?

And what was all the mess about not hearing and seeing? If he hadn't seen anything, and he hadn't heard anything then how could he know a bloddy thing about Ianto? The two men had never talked, to Jack's knowledge of course. It was all too coinfusing, but Jack had no doubt John would come back and explain over time. Meanwhile it might be worth while to go ahead and own up to his betrayal. If the Welsh-man decided to leave him, Jack would understand. He would be completely dead inside but it was his fault anyway so that didn't matter. What mattered was doing the right thing. Ianto was a fair man, he'd hear him out. His reaction however, would be a mystery.

Those thoughts heavy on his heart, Jack left the garden and started down the hall. It was so new to him, caring about someone so much. He knew from all those crappy soap operas he'd been forced to watch that delaying the confession would just create more drama. If he wanted to hold out hope of forgiveness then he would have to be blunt.

A few people had come into the lobby and were milling around without a care. Ianto was no where to be seen but Tosh was just coming out from a little room behind the desk. He waved her over and she obliged with a blinding fake smile.

"Hello Jack, how are you doing today? Have anything exciting planned?" The nurse gushed and clasped her hands together. Why couldn't she just be herself? She would be much more attractive if she would stop being false all the time.

"Just looking for Ianto actually, have you seen him anywhere?" Jack smiled after he spoke, trying to be as nice as possible. Appernetly his politeness caught Tosh off guard, in a good way though. She looked back in the direction of where she'd come and nodded briskly.

"He's having a little, well I say little, meeting with Owen. Putting in a request from what I heard. You should be excited...I think." Tosh paused, slight confusion crossing her gaze. "I wasn't in there for very long though, so I didn't hear the brunt of the conversation. Owen said they'd be in there for a while." Jack sighed and looked away. In reality, he should have been relieved, no heart breaking conversation to be had yet. But the longer he took, the more he would be tempted to avoid telling the intern all together. What were they talking about that was so important?

"Don't look so sad, I'm sure we can find you something to do! Let's see, have you been out to the garden yet? All the flowers are in bloom." Of course she just had to ask that, why wouldn't she? Jack scowled and nodded quickly. He wasn't going to go back there for fear of who he might find.

"Well I could take you to the library or the rugby game they have going on in the field. You look like a sporty guy." Tosh laughed. Jack pondered the options for a second. The library would be quiet and all he would be able to do was think about what had happened that morning. That would just be dandy for his self esteem. But the rugby field would be loud and annoying, with plenty of obnoxious peole to rile him up. He was determined not to get in any more fights, ever. Unless it was completely neccessary. So the library it was then.

"I guess it would be okay to see the library, nice and silent. How long did you say they would be?"

"There's really no way of knowing, I'll tell Yan to come get you when they're done talking. No problems there. Did you guys need to talk or something? If you need to talk to someone you can talk to me."

Of course Jack just wanted to write her off and walk away, find the library by himself. But Ianto had told him about what happpened with his dad, what Tosh had done for him. Tere was no way he could absolutly hate her. Granted she probably wouldn't have done the same thing for him, but she did deserve a little gratitude.

"I know, and thank you. This is really something I need to talk to Ianto about. Stuff for our sessions I guess." The patient smiled and walked alongside Tosh when she started gong. The nurse looked pleased with herself, like she'd made a huge breakthrough. Maybe she did genuinely care, a little.

"I haven't corrected you before now Mister Harkness, but you really should refer to your doctor as just that, Doctor Jones or Mister Jones. At least around people who don't know about your closeness. How you refer to him when you're alone is your buisness. But talking to someone unrelated to your case and saying his first name could get you written up. I'm warning you as your friend more than your nurse." Tosh finished and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Ianto is a very good friend of mine and he cares about you alot, I want to see you two...you're doing well here. Don't want to jepordize that."

Her words sounded like they were from the heart, the first he'd ever heard from her. It semmed like she was insinuating that she knew just how deep their relationship went. And shockingly...Jack didn't care.

"No, I don't. Thanks for the warning Tosh. I really appriciate everything you've done for me...and Doctor Jones." Jack replied and bent down to hug her, much to the nurse's surprised delight. They pulled away quickly and smiled at each other. Maybe all doctors weren't that bad, maybe they did care beyond the next paycheck. The American's head was swimming with all the new thoughts. He'd kissed another person, a former partner no less and he felt guilt like never before.

But at the same time he fel strangly happy. Discovering new friends in the most unlikley places, seeing he had people who gave a damn about him. And giving a damn about someone else. It would have been enough to drive him crazy, but it was a little too late for that.

"So you still want to go to the library?" Tosh asked just as a shout of "Jack!" came from down the hall. Ianto came sliding around the corner, eyes lighting and mouth wide in an ecstatic grin. Either the meeting had gone really well or someone had slipped something in the boy's coffee. Or maybe both...

"I'll be off then, bye." The nurse said from behind him and clipped away, giggling the whole time. Ianto didn't seem any better though, barley holding back laughter himself.

"Jack guess what happened!" The intern finally burst out, not giving the other a chance to speak before continuing. "I've been locked up in that little concrete room all morning with Owen but I finally got permission!"

"Permission for what?" Jack said and laughed. His partner's enthusiasm was contagious to say the least. And maybe the good news would help the bad go down better. Without another word, Ianto grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the corridor. His smile never faltered while he walked and muttered. "The library should be pretty quiet, not a lot of people there in the middle of the day."

The American found himself pulled into a comfy looking room filled with books. On any other occasion Jack would have taken time to look around and admire the room, but now he was swung against a wall behind a bookshelf. Arms wrapped around his waist and Ianto's head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I'm getting you out Jack, not forever but for a weekend. We'll be free for three days to do whatever we want." Their closeness combined with the excitement of what Ianto had just told him had Jack's head filling with stars. He pulled his boy close and breathed in deeply, letting his eyelids lower and mouth twitch into a grin. Ianto was already blushing before he spoke, but he did so anyway.

"I know what _I _want."

The one thing Jack was not expecting was a light kiss and bite to the side of his neck. "Don't worry your pretty head, you'll get it." The patient let his eyes close completely while he laughed.

"Talking dirty now are we?" He felt Ianto's nod against him, along with another bite that ended with a cool lick to soothe it. Then the warmth was gone from his shoulder, radiating in front of him instead. Jack didn't even open his eyes, just let his hands trail lower to bring their hips together. If Ianto kept on he'dbe getting it on the floor.

"I have a good teacher, he's a little handsy though." The intern said, his owns hands moving up to the other's chest. Jack would have rolled his eyes had they been open. Instead of that, he leaned forward and sucked Ianto's bottom lip between his and sucked. The Welsh-man pressed forward for a full kiss, letting Jack's tongue in with no protest. Jack kept the pace slow and measured, drawing out the heat between them almost maddeningly. He knew his partner was getting frustrated, focusing all his attention on the kiss.

Which was what he'd been waiting for.

Carefully, Jack slid his knee up and rubbed it gently between Ianto's legs. The response was a low keen from the back of the boy's throat and his hips thrusting forward.

"Are you saying you want a new teacher?" Jack asked and let his desire loose, ravaging Ianto's mouth until it swelled and his blood rushed south. "Because I'm very good with or without my hands." He brought his knee up again and this time Ianto rubbed against it himself. Apparently he was incapable of a witty comeback at the moment, and the American didn't mind one bit. They didn't have to wait for the weekend.

But then Ianto faltered, eyes sliding open and body slumping. The lust was still there, fire in blue eyes, but it was gradually fading. Beginning to be replaced by an emotion Jack felt very heavily on his own heart.

Guilt.

Why would Yan be feeling it too? Was he feeling bad about what they were doing? Or bad for having ther relationship at all? He was thinking it was too improper between a doctor and patient.

"Jack I have to tell you something. I should have told you a while ago but I was too scared..."

It wouldn't make any sense for him to be ending it now, not when he'd just made arrangements for them to get out! But he looked so sad...

Ianto sighed and raised his head, blue eyes filled with fright.

"I kissed John Hart."

* * *

**Happy Birthday Burn Gorman! (Owen) Sept. 1rst! I love my medic and I wanted to put this chapter up since it was his birthday so remember to say happy birthday and thank him for this chapter! (And me...since I'm the one who wrote it ^.^ ~NightWhisper666**


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen Cooper scowled and began to creep silently out of the library after Ianto's confession. What was going on? Who was this John Hart person? One thing was for sure, if she wanted to get her Jack back then she needed help. Maybe this man would be a good choice. For some reason it seemed John was sabotaging Jack and Ianto's relationship as well. Gwen had to find John. She hurried back to the lobby, eyes shining in excitement. The first boy she grabbed was a red head who cringed from her quickly. Her voice changed from its normal piercing tone to a sweet, coaxing one. "I need you to help me find someone, can you do that for me?" The boy nodded with a frightened gulp. "His name is John Hart, he's a patient here. Find what room he's in, then come back here and tell me. There's a good boy." Gwen patted his head and released him to scuttle off down the hall. She probably wouldn't have to wait very long. These little crazies worked fast when they were scared. Sure enough, only eleven minutes passed before her runner returned, paper in hand. Room three thirty two, shouldn't be too hard to find. Gwen could have found the man easily on her own, but it was more fun to use these cowering patients. It wasn't like they had anything else to do with their pitiful lives. They had no dreams like she did. All the while she'd been thinking, Gwen had been walking in the direction of the room. Now she stood in front of it, hand poised to knock. This could be it, the great opportunity to break the intern and patient apart forever. Three short raps and the door opened to a blonde man in military looking wear. Brown eyes looked her up and down and the girl found herself blushing a little. But she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted from her goal. "Are you John Hart?" Gwen asked briskly, keeping eye contact despite her fear. The man smirked and cocked his head. "Do you want me to be?" He asked slyly and threw a wink. Oh good lord she didn't have time for this. "Yes I do because I need your help and cooperation. I'm Gwen Cooper." Gwen said and forced herself into the room, shaking his head while sitting down. "What do you need my help with, or do I have to guess?" John's playful nature was beginning to make Gwen extremely irritated. If he would let her explain instead of…oh never mind. Telling him flat out what was going on would get his attention just as easily. "Look, I know about Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, and I don't like it. I want their relationship to be over. From what I heard you don't like it too much either. We could work together, combined we could force them to split." "Okay, so we're of the same mindset." John narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "But why do you care about breaking them up? Is he getting special treatment and you're jealous?" The glare in his eyes threw Gwen off for a moment. What did he want her to say? She gave her answer cautiously, picking and choosing from the reasons in her head. "He…humiliated me in front of everyone. I liked him, perfectly reasonable affection. He didn't only reject me, he beat me too, with various objects. I don't want him and Ianto to have a chance at being happy together." 'I want him to be happy with me.' She left the last sentence unspoken, suspecting with great accuracy, that he wouldn't appreciate it. John rose, smile on his face, and stalked forward to plant his hands on either side of her chair. He lowered his face to her ear and laughed quietly. "All right, we'll work together. But you need to know one thing going in to this, partnership." A slender finger tapped her wrist in time to the next three words. "Jack is mine. I've followed him for years, been with him for years. Just because you help me get them apart doesn't entitle you to anything. I don't share. Your reward will be Jack leaving, with me, to go to Torchwood. Understand?" He finished with a grin, fingers now wrapped around Gwen's wrist in a vice like grip and nails digging into the flesh. Gwen squirmed and nodded weakly, a small whimper escaping from the fear in her chest. "Good." Hart said and hugged her suddenly before sitting on the bed again. "Now I already have one plan in motion. What do you know about that?" Gwen laughed and rubbed her wrist where it was turning all shades of red. "Just that they were talking about it in the library. They might be talking it out right now, I don't know. But we need to have a back up plan in case whatever you did falls through." John growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but I believe my plan for the record. What did you have in mind? We could always call Ianto's dad back and tell him where his son is staying, that might get him killed." John chuckled, but Gwen shook her head slowly. "That would ruin Jack's life completely, it wouldn't be very good for your plan of taking him. I don't know what to do, but I did hear something interesting that gives us some time." John leaned forward again, fists clenched and anger burning in his eyes. "They're leaving aren't they? For how long?" "Three days, Ianto's taking him to see the town apparently." Gwen said nonchalantly. John however, ground his teeth together painfully. "I'm sure that isn't the reason they're leaving. They'll have other activities to entertain themselves with." While the thought of Jack and Ianto doing that sickened her, Gwen realized their were up sides to that situation. "Look, I don't like it either, but we have three days to figure out something. We'll rip their relationship apart, I promise." 'And I'll have Jack for myself.' She thought with a smug grin and extended her hand. "Thanks for the help, it's great to have another person on my side." 'Until this is done and I don't need you anymore.' John thought and shook her hand warmly. Both people were working towards the same goal, but for obviously different reasons. Both with false smiles hiding furious beasts. Silence followed Ianto's words, complete lack of sound. The intern was frightened beyond measure, watching the tumble of emotions fall over Jack's face. How would he react? Enraged? Depressed? Disappointed? Or…he would start laughing? Loud chuckles that echoed off the walls of the library, so out of place in the situation. What in the world could he be laughing about? He'd just confessed to cheating with one of Jack's former partner's! Surely he couldn't find that, amusing? "You too? Oh thank God!" Jack choked out through the giggles, clapping a hand down on the boy's shoulder. "I didn't know what you were going to say." Ianto narrowed his eyes and began to sort through the jumbled thoughts. Him too? Him TOO? "What do you mean you too? Jack calm down and answer me!" "This morning in the garden." The patient finally regained enough composure to straighten up, still grinning. "John and I got in a fight and I... Well I ended up kissing him. But that's okay right? Because you did the same thing so we can't be mad at each other! You aren't mad...are you?" Was he? Ianto was confused, that was pretty much the only emotion he could distingush. In the relative sense he shouldn't be because he'd cheated too, and with the same person apparently. But that didn't stop the surge of anger and jealousy. The wave of heat that brought questions and doubts with it. But Jack would feel the same right? Betrayed? Even though he'd laughed it off, he must be a little mad. "Yan, you okay? I'm sorry I really am. I just got caught up in feelings and it just happened. What happened with you two?" Jack asked hesitantly, then his voice grew cold. "Did he force you? If this is another one of his schemes..." "No Jack he didn't. Not really. He kind of started it when I turned my back, he'd already gotten me riled up. He brought up all this stuff about you and him..." The intern broke off with a pained expression and breathed in deep. He knew talking about it was going to be hard, but it was even worse than he'd imagined. "I instigated the kiss though, I leaned in first. I'm sorry too. So...we forgive each other then?" To Ianto's surprise, the patient shook his head no. Blue eyes searched his in earnest. "Not until I know you aren't mad at me. I don't want there to be any tension between us, especially not since you got that weekend all planned." Jack smiled again and waited for the response. He knew it would take tine for forgiveness to be absolute, but if they'd both been unfaithful so he would hope for the best. A little part of him was mad too. He understood how John was, manipulative in every sense of the word and magnetic. So he couldnt blame Ianto for doing it. Hart knew just what buttons to press to get people under his control and he did it so well. He'd played to Ianto's curiosity just like he'd played to Jack's anger. Jack laughed suddenly and Ianto shot him a glare for interrupting their moment. "What is it?" The intern sighed. Jack started to say nothing, but thought better of it. The irony might help ease the tension. "John out smarted himself. Cheating on one of us would have torn a rift in our relationship, but with both of us? It gives us the perfect bridge! His plan would have been good, but he beat himself, gave us an out. We can carry on like nothing happened while he waits for the tension to explode." Ianto smiled at that, relishing the thought of impatient John tapping his fingers. But nothing would explode because Jack was right. Their sabateur had gone above and beyond, this time too far. But what about next time? What if next time he learned from his mistakes and perfected the attack? It was a dangerous situation that wasn't going to get any safer. The intern was almost ready to forgive Jack, but there was one more thing he had to ask before hand. "Do you still have feelings for him? Even a little?" Jack's eyes clouded again and he sighed. "It's hard to... John was the person I was closest to for five years, the only person I'd ever actually felt something for. It was mostly confusion and loneliness that kept me going back. I still want to be his friend, but not if he's going to indanger this, us." He moved forward to hug Ianto close, and the boy let him, his uneasiness melting away. "You're the only one I care about. The only one I really want to be with. I just don't know how to show you without making mistakes. It's in my nature I guess, and he brings the worst out of me. You bring the best." Ianto grinned and hugged the patient back. "You'll get a chance to show me this weekend, and I hope you won't make any mistakes. You might scar me..." Ianto wound his fingers in Jack's hair and bit down onhis neck softly to make sure he got the message. Jack didn't miss anything, taking the chance to drop his hands to squeeze Ianto's ass with a grin. "I didn't win you by making mistakes, certainly not in that department." Jack growled into Ianto's ear and smirked. "Who says you won me?" Ianto let his accent flow freely and forcibly turned Jack to slam him against the bookshelf. "I think I did a pretty good job getting you all on my own. I'm a big boy now Jack." He purred, situating himself between Jack's legs and pressing their hips together. "And getting better every second." Jack whispered and rocked forward to grind against him slowly. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, the look in his partners eyes told him that. But still, he had to know. "So you aren't mad? I'm forgiven?" "Of course Jack, as long as I am." Jack nodded, smile growing every second. Ianto grinned and laughed, excitement flooding him in more ways than one. He hadn't lost his Jack! John Hart zero, eye candy one. Why dwell on things of the past now? "But I might get mad if you keep talking instead of focusing on the problem in front of you. Show me those skills you insist you have." Ianto rolled his hips forward teasingly and and pressed a kiss to the side of Jack's mouth. "With pleasure." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I offer no apology because there is no point. I will offer my tine, and a promise that I am not abandoning this story. I cannot express how grateful I am for how you have stayed with me. Thank you so so much. -Nightwhisper666 


End file.
